the legends of dragons
by Shadow Pheonix47
Summary: here's the first story series i ever wrote. hope you all enjoy this story of love, loss, dragons and what happens when you piss them of or hurt their loved ones NOT a good idea
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, this is my first story series, well, ever. It was originally posted on ****.com****, and adult story site. My inspiration for this came from Yiff dragon, Frost dragon and kroqgar () so I'm sorry if it sounds like theirs (I might pick up where kroqgar left off with Spyros funeral once I get better at writing stories, if I get his permission of course). My story kicks off a 2 months after dotd**

**Spyro, Cynder, Sparx, the guardians, the dark master and any other Spyro cast are property of sierra and I take no claims to their ownership. (Though I may throw in my own characters later)**

**Just a heads up of lemons later on.**

**_______________________________________________________________________**

**Chapter 1- Spyro and Cynders Confusion**

"**It's beautiful out here at night" sighed Cynder happily, as she stared up at the night sky.**

**They were sitting out in a cove by the river where there were many bushes of berries for them to collect food, or to come out here and just snack as they stared up at the sky, which they were doing tonight after a round of training with Theodore, as they often would, else they would lie together on the balcony.**

**Spyro couldn't help but smile at the sound of her voice.**

"**Yeah, you're so beau…a…..IT'S so beautiful" stuttered Spyro.**

**Cynder gave him a odd look, Spyro was glad she didn't look to long or she would've seen his cheeks go bright red. CRAP, he thought to himself, that was WAY to close. He had to be more careful, but he couldn't help it, she was just so beautiful, as he stole small glances at her he noticed the way her black scales glittered in the moonlight, The way her body had started to curve these last few months and her emerald eyes shined with contentment at being out here. He sighed, if only it was because she was with him. But all through this he was unhappy because of one thing, why couldn't he talk to her on normal occasions, if there was danger or something urgent he was fine, but anything else, his mind just stopped.**

**Little did he know she was thinking the same thing. She loved the way his golden horns seemed to glow in the night, almost as brightly as his amethyst eyes, while his purple scales seemed to shine spotlessly. He had started to become much more muscular lately, and not just because of their training, he was only slightly larger than her now that she had returned to normal and was growing at a normal rate. All this she thought as she glanced at him once again. Why couldn't she talk to him normally anymore? She sighed silently, how she wished she could just tell him what she felt.**

**Cynders head began to sink and eventually her head hit the ground with her eyes closed, at which point her head shot back up to immediately start sinking again. Spyro couldn't help it and he started laugh uncontrollably.**

"**Oh shut up" she said sleepily, but she could help but smile as her eye lids started to droop.**

"**Come on, let's get going" said Spyro as he stretched and got up.**

**But all Cynder did was put her head down, closed her eyes and said "can't fly, to tired."**

**So he picked her up and put her on his back, startling her, he however was surprised. For being almost the same size as him she was surprisingly light. And with that he took off, her head between his horns and her arms and legs wrapped around him to stay on, his powerful wings pulling them through the air with ease, she marveled at how strong he was. Though she had realized this in their training sessions she was still dumbfounded that he was so incredible powerful in melee combat.**

**Once again their minds were along the same lines, as he realized how she was able to move so quickly in combat, striking her opponents with combos so fast they were dead before they had time to even move, let a lone defends themselves**

**But neither of them would dare voice such opinions as they also liked to admire the others body shape. **

**He smiled as he felt her fall asleep on his back, her hands becoming loose around his chest.**

**As he thought about her a familiar pain came back and he tried not to tense his legs, why? He asked himself, why did it always come back when he thought about her, and why did it have to be when she was on his back. As he had this thought a particularly sharp stab of pain made him whimper as he tried not to fall out the sky. Luckily he was now only 100 metres from the temple where Spyro and Cynder shared a room with two beds. He landed carefully, so as to not wake her, and then made his way to their room, as he lay her down on her bed he gazed at her beautiful face as he ran a paw over her neck. She smiled at this and he turned around, heading for his bed when he heard Cynder whimper. He whipped around and saw her face contort in pain, it was then he realized she was in pain, and from the look on her face he knew that she was feeling what he had felt before. **

**As he lay down on his bed he stared at Cynder and started to think, what this pain we're feeling? And why doesn't it affect her when she's awake? And with that he fell asleep, looking at the one thing that he couldn't quite figure out, smiling.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone, here is my second go at a story, hope you enjoy it**

**Chapter 2- Spyro and Cynder growing up**

"**Yes! That's great, excellent, stupendous, flabbergasting" exclaimed volteer.**

**Spyro had been training with volteer to control electrical pulses through his body to help throw off any enemies that managed to get a hold of him and he had succeeded at holding a pulse for 3 full minutes.**

"**Is…that…all?" Puffed Spyro "I'm……pretty tired".**

"**Yes, we're finished for today" he replied "you off to watch Cynder train again?"**

"**Might as well, I think she's very, um, 'graceful' when she fights" answered Spyro.**

"**Graceful, huh, I was going more for a fierce and deadly look but graceful will do" said Cynder as she step out from behind a pillar, which startled Spyro, and caused her to laugh hysterically.**

"**Oh, um, hi, how long have you been here?" asked Spyro shyly, as he struggled to think of something to say next.**

"**Since you started that electric thingy you just did, so, um, shall we have dinner?" she said as she turned around, not waiting for an answer.**

**The moon had almost reached its apex, and the stars shined clearly in the night as Spyro and Cynder sat on the balcony, and all was good, well almost. Spyro couldn't help but wince as he tried not to howl in pain, why did this always happen? At least Cynder hadn't noticed him clenching his legs together. **

"**I'll, uh, be right back" mumbled Spyro as he got up and walked away slowly, trying not to show that he was in pain**

**She was sad that he was leaving, but hopefully he would be back soon. Little did she know he was just around the corner, lying on the ground, and whimpering in pain. As he looked again at Cynder from behind the wall, he heard something scuff behind him, and he whipped around to see volteer standing next to him.**

"**Oh, uh, hi volteer, what are you doing out here?" asked Spyro hesitantly**

"**well I thought I heard you in pain, when I got her you were on the floor, whimpering and looking at something around the corner…" he replied**

**Curiosity got the better of him and he quickly looked around the corner only to see Cynder facing away form them looking up at the stars.**

"**Ah, I see" sighed volteer as Spyro turned bright red.**

"**Would you're pain be at your tail base, by any chance?" he asked seriously.**

"**Yes" replied Spyro "but how did you know? What does it mean? Why does Cynder feel it to? And why doesn't it seem to affect her during the day?"**

"**Well, first off I knew where it was because I felt it many years ago myself" explained volteer "and secondly the pain that you and Cynder are feeling is, to put it bluntly, your bodies preparing themselves for reproduction"**

**Spyro was shocked "bu. Bu. But, reproduction? That's, how, but I'm only" stuttered Spyro.**

"**I know it comes as a shock to you but don't worry, the pain usually last only 4 to 5 days on average" said volteer unusually calmly.**

"**But, I've already had this pain for almost two weeks!" exclaimed Spyro**

"**Hmm, the longest recorded pain has lasted approximately one week and three days" said Volteer thinking deeply.**

"**But what does that mean?" asked Spyro curiously.**

"**It would indicate that you have extremely large growth" said Volteer rather bluntly**

**At this Spyros' Checks turned a bright red.**

"**Oh, um, okay" said Spyro embarrassedly **

**As Volteer got up to leave he turned to Spyro **

"**Oh yes, and lastly, the growth of females lasts exactly 5 days and they only feel their pain at night, when they're asleep" and with that Volteer left, leaving Spyro alone.**

**When Spyro returned outside his pain had almost subsided, and when he sat next to Cynder he saw her smile.**

"**I'm just glad to have my best friend back, sitting next to me, that's all" she said quietly, causing Spyro to blush. **

**As Spyro opened is mouth to reply, the pain hit him again, and instead of words all that came Out was a groan of pain and he clenched his legs tightly together. This time Cynder noticed both he was blushing and that he was clenching his legs together, and she realized what was happening **

"**Spyro!" she exclaimed 'why didn't you say you had, um, reproductive pain?"**

"**What, how do you know about that?" said Spyro.**

"**Well I had a talk with volteer when I noticed you acting strangely, and when I started feeling pain to, and he told me about, that stuff" she said hesitantly.**

"**Oh, okay, I just had a talk to him then, I'm really sorry" he said quite embarrassed "I'll leave" as he turned to leave Cynder grabbed his tail and pulled him back to her.**

"**Don't be sorry, it's not your fault" said Cynder "and don't leave, I like having you here with me" and she smiled at him, **

"**Really? Why do you like having me here?" He asked sadly.**

"**I like you being here because" this is it, she thought to herself "I lo…."**

**She never got to finish as she saw a dark shape appear behind Spyro, but before she could warn him she was bludgeoned in the back of the head at the same moment he was, and then, nothing. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Sup guys/girls, Here is the third chapter, hope you guys is being enjoying it, and today I add the first character I made myself (see if you can spot him, he's really big, and really green (no it's not Shrek), if you have any criticisms or praise (preferably the latter) don't hesitate to comment.**

**Chapter 3- the dark master no more?**

"**Oh, my head" groaned Spyro as he slowly opened his eyes, where was he? He saw that he was on the floor of a dark cavern that seemed to radiate pure malice; the last thing he remembered was sitting with on the balcony with Cynder…..**

"**Cynder!" he yelled**

"**Don't worry, she'll be along soon" said a husky voice, and Spyros head shot up, he knew that voice anywhere.**

"**Gaul", growled Spyro, well, as best he could through the iron bands around his muzzle. As he tried to stand, he noticed he was bound by his legs to 4 large stone blocks with half inch thick chains; they were obviously not taking any chances this time. And then a torch lit up next to him to reveal Gaul, who he killed not so long ago, standing not 5 feet from him, crystal eye shining in the dim light.**

"**How nice it is to see you again, Spyro, no, please don't get up" he said with a smug smile, obviously HE thought he was funny. And then a voice so evil that it could freeze the blood in your veins spoke, shaking the cavern around them.**

"**Bring in the prisoners, and don't speak to them Gaul, even they don't deserve such a torture".**

**A snarl formed on Gaul's face as he shouted orders to what seemed like no one, but soon 4 teams consisting of apes, shadows and a few trolls came out of the darkness to lift the stone blocks and chains so that Spyro could walk. Gaul led them through the darkness to a large ornately decorated door. It would have been beautiful when it was made but now the wood was chipped and the paint was cracked, and large scorch marks met with mould and moss near the top.**

**As Gaul opened the door a foul stench rushed out of the room, the smell of death. The skeletons of large beasts littered the floor of a cavern 300 square metres in diameter made up of blackened earth and small jutting stones, while the walls met the floor at uneven levels, they also rose at uneven speeds, but the top of the cavern was so far away that the torches lining the walls couldn't penetrate the darkness.**

**And in the middle of the cavern was the one thing that Spyro had hoped not to see, a large black dragon, known through out the land as the dark master. His pitch black scales did not shine or sparkle like Cynders, but rather sucked in the light and destroyed it, emanating pure darkness. When Spyro was but 25 metres from where he was lying he turned his head towards them.**

"**Stop there" he said, unusually quietly "Gaul, go stand guard".**

**After the 4 teams had stopped and placed the blocks on the ground, they quickly bowed to the dark master and hurriedly left, while Gaul, unhappy at having to leave stalked out darkly, and Spyro allowed himself a small smile, Gaul was definitely pissed off.**

**Just then Spyro noticed another door that was just like the one he had come through, on the wall to the left of him open, and Spyro saw Cynder enter in the same fashion Spyro had, led by a large troll, he was about 3 metres from head to foot and carried a large broad sword that was longer than he was tall, and was as wide as Spyros torso. His dark green Skin clad in heavy silver chain mail, and he had an eye made of a strange gem like Gaul did, only this trolls was pure black. As Cynder was set down next to him the troll spoke.**

"**I've brought you the traitor my lord" he said bowing deeply**

"**Spyro, Cynder, this is Garvog, he is my new General" said the dark master "Garvog, go stand guard outside".**

**Garvog saluted, and then he left. As soon as the door had closed behind him the dark master turned back to them and gave them a smile so evil that it could break diamonds with pure malice.**

"**Well haven't you grown" he said "so what have you two been up to?"**

"**How are you and Gaul still alive? And what do you want with us?" growled Cynder.**

**At her voice his face began to twist, the eyes darkened even more then the darkest dungeon, and his mouth into a savage snarl, he was the face of rage. Then he yelled at them with the force of an earth quake **

"**YOU TRAITOROUS BITCH! I GAVE YOU POWER, I SAVED YOU AS AN EGG AND I GAVE YOU POWER, AND YOU BETRAYED ME"**

**And then he hit her with so much force the chains actually snapped, Spyro yelled as she hit the far wall with a sickening thud.**

"**CYNDER!" he screamed, panic was already filling him but when she didn't move it simply pushed him over the edge. She's dead, he thought, she's dead, and I didn't do a thing to stop it, he killed her and I couldn't do a thing to stop him. No, it can't be, no, no, **

"**NO!" he yelled, and he started to cry, when the dark master saw his tears he smiled and stepped towards Spyro. He raised his paw above him to crush Spyro, but jumped back when he saw Spyros body Vibrate violently.**

**So many emotions swirled through his head, he was filled with grief for her and yet there was room for more, over flowing with panic, sadness and realization as he thought about her and he knew something that was completely true, he loved her, the only dragon he had ever loved was dead because of HIM, and with that one more emotion came into his head consuming all else, pure hatred.**

**Cynders head was swimming, she was in a lot of pain where he had hit her and where she had hit the wall but she was still alive, eventually she opened her eyes and looked towards Spyro to see him crying and vibrating. **

**As Spyro opened his eyes he looked directly into the dark masters, and the dark master saw something that he had seen in his own eyes once, but his was never this intense, he saw a hatred that cancelled out all else, and he was afraid.**

"**you killed her" Spyro said quietly, but then his face contorted to show what his eyes already did and yelled with such force that he actually caused the dark master to be blown back against the wall.**

"**YOU KILLED HER, YOU KILLED THE ONE THAT I LOVED, I WILL FUCKING DESTROY YOU!"**

**And with that Spyro snapped the chains holding him down off his wrists and flew up into the air, the earth beneath them started to shake and the room became very cold. The air became charged with energy and the rocks became red hot as all four elements gathered into the cavern, as Spyro drew in a deep breath it all seemed to disappear into his mouth, and for a moment there was a calm silence. Then Spyros mouth opened and released all the pent up emotions within him along with the four elements in a spiraling beam. And at the centre of it all was a thin beam of pure light, the second it hit the dark master he roared in pain and agony and he felt himself being vaporized. He knew he couldn't hold on any more, and a portal opened from nowhere and sucked him though, the resulting blast of energy caused a rip in the fabric of the dimensions and something that Cynder couldn't quite see slipped through before it closed itself, and Spyros beam stopped.**

**All this didn't go unnoticed as garvog, Gaul and the dark masters' entire army of shadows, apes and trolls rushed in seconds before the blast ended and they charged Spyro. Spyro turned around and, upon seeing Gaul and Garvog, unleashed a second blast that instantly destroyed them all except Gaul and garvog, they to were sucked into a portal that opened out of nowhere. When Spyro saw that they were all gone he let out a roar of grief and fell to the earth, physically tired and emotionally drained, though he still managed a flood of tears for his fallen companion.**

"**Wow" said Cynder as she shakily got up, she had seen and heard the whole thing. **

"**CYNDER!"**** shouted Spyro as he jumped up from where he was sitting****"you're alive, but how, when he hit you and you didn't answer me I thought".**

"**I am a little sore but I'll live" She said" but what you did, that was just amazing!"**

**As she was about to go on when he wrapped her in a tight hug and said quietly "never do that to me again, Cynder, if I real had lost you I don't know what I'd do without you, Cynder, I love you". **

"**I don't know what you feel but I love you more than anything in the wall and I just want you to be safe, even if you don't love me I will always love yo..."**

**He was cut of by her as she pulled out from the hug and gave him a loving kiss that lasted a full 3 minutes before she stopped and looked into his eyes and smiled.**

"**I love you too Spyro" she said "I love you more than anything else in the world"**

**Before he could reply they heard a groan from where the dark master had been and started as the rubble shifted to show a semi purple dragon slowly getting up.**

"**Who are you?" asked Spyro cautiously**

"**Hi my name is Maverick" he replied "but, you might know me as the dark master".**

"**But how, Spyro killed you" said Cynder, she was shaking all over.**

"**Actually you just banished The Shadow from me, and I thank you" said Maverick smiling gently. "I'm sorry for all the trouble I caused you".**

"**Umm. Okay, tell us what's going on please" said Spyro, he and Cynder were quite confused**

"**perhaps we should leave here and go back to you're temple, I do not wish to stay here lest he try to take me over again, besides, stories are better in a comfortable surrounding".**

"**Well, okay" said Spyro.**

**And as they began to leave they heard another small groan and ran back to find underneath some fallen stone something that resembled a dragon, but also resembled one of their most mythical creatures, a 'human'……**

**I don't know wat you guys want to call it but I think that counts as a cliff hanger. ******** comments, suggestions, praise for my awesome skill at writing (just jokin).**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey people, if you've read this far either you like it, your reading this one first, or your obsessive, any one of which are totally probable. Any way heres the fourth chapter and my second brand new character that I totally didn't rip off the base idea from somebody. *cough* frostdragon*cough*.**

"**Where the hell are they?" shouted Theodore, he was at the end of his rope.**

"**I'm sure they'll be along soon" said Ignitus calmly, though he was worried to, they had been looking for them for almost 4 days, and not a sign of them anywhere had indicated that something was wrong.**

"**You said that the day they went missing" shouted Theodore, "how can you just sit there and do nothing while they could be out there, captured, or worse". **

"**Easy, I have faith in Spyros power, and he wouldn't let a thing happen to Cynder, I'm sure" stated Ignitus simply, looking straight into Theodore's eyes.**

**Just as Theodore was about to answer him Cyril raced in, catching both there attention as he skidded to a dead stop.**

"**I've spotted Spyro and Cynder, their flying towards us, and there's a large dragon with them" said Cyril quickly, and then he disappeared out onto the balcony, closely followed by first Ignitus and then by a furious Theodore. When he got his hands on Spyro he'd ring his neck. **

**By the time they reached the balcony Volteer was already there and Spyro and Cynder, followed by the mystery dragon, were but 100 metres from them, as they quickly covered the distance Spyro saw them clear a space for him and his companions to land. And he raced forward at full speed, eager to greet his friends, it felt like an eternity since he had seen them last, as he landed his mouth broke into a grin as he looked on his old friends. And fail to noticed Cynder try to land has he had stepped in font of where she was heading for, but it was too late to change course as she barreled into him. Knocking him over as they land in a heap on the floor, her lying on his chest and with her tail wrapped around his torso and hind legs, and him on his back with his wings spread out over the stone, they had ended up at Ignatius's feet. And as he looked down onto him he grinned at them.**

"**When you two are done together, should we head inside?" he asked happily, causing everyone to burst out laughing, except Theodore, who merely managed a small smile.**

"**Yes we should indeed go inside" continued Ignitus as Spyro and Cynder carefully disentangled themselves "but first, who is your new friend and what is he carrying".**

**Spyro hesitantly introduced him.**

"**Umm, everybody this is Maverick, but you guys sorta already know him, that is, you know him as the dark master".**

**There was a hushed silence, and Maverick shifted uncomfortably as everyone stared at him.**

"**Um, hi everyone, uh Spyro what about HIM" asked Maverick, indicating the large cloth secured to his back by ropes, and the bulge within.**

"**Cynder, can you help me remove him please' asked Spyro as he jumped into the air, closely followed by Cynder. They then proceeded to remove the cloth bulge gently from his back and placed it on the ground as they landed, when they removed the top of the cloth the other guardians gasped.**

**What was lying before them would appear to us as a rather tall thirteen year old boy human except for a few small details. his once white skin were now tough green scales, and at his shoulder blades projected two large green and yellow wings, the end of his fingers were razor sharp claws and his face projected forward slightly at the mouth to form a small muzzle. While his feet were now more hawk like and overall he was much more muscular. **

"**Volteer" said Ignitus "is that what I think it is?"**

"**that depends on what exactly you think it is, but if you think it is a human you'd be correct" said Volteer in his usual long winded manor, "though humans are supposed to be soft skinned and they are either a shade between white and black, and they do not posses, wings nor claws, they're faces are flat and they have much different feet, the only thing I can see that is really human like is that he would appear to walk upright, and his slightly torn garments seem to fit the descriptions in our legends, also , he would appear to be in a coma of some sort".**

"**Well then Spyro, you seem to have had quite an adventure" said Ignitus "perhaps you should tell us your story, and don't miss a single detailed".**

**Spyro recounted all that had happened since he had been knocked out. He told them that he had woken up in what he now knew to be a secret basement beneath the well of souls. As he kept going he got to the dark master.**

"**Then when he hit her I called to her, when she didn't answer I though that she was dead and I kinda lost it a bit" he said a bit embarrassed.**

"**A bit?" blurted out Cynder "you went nuts! The earth literally shook, and that was when you yelled at him!"**

"**Really?" said Volteer thoughtfully, "can you tell me what happened next?" **

"**Well" said Cynder as she tried to remember what happened, "The earth started to shake and crack, then it got really cold, but the rocks got really hot at the same time, and I could almost see the energy in the air, and then it seemed like he took it all in with one breath and then shot it out in a combined spinning beam. But, it seemed like something was lighting it up from the inside".**

"**What does all that mean?" Theodore asked Volteer.**

"**what it means, is that Spyros' emotions were so much that they gave him the power to call all 4 elements into the room at once, and the light you saw at the centre, Cynder, was a pure light" he said, calling up all his knowledge on the subject "this light is extremely rare and their have only been 3 cases in history where this has happened. Some dragons can learn to harness a power known as light but a pure light is caused from extreme emotional stress, and is only reached when someone very dear to them is killed, or they believe they have been." Volteer took a deep breath and looked Spyro in the eye "this may be a bit embarrassing to answer Spyro, but we need to know the cause of the light, do you love".**

**Spyro looked him straight back in the eye and answered him confidently "yes, I love Cynder". At this Cynder came over to Spyro and kissed him on the cheek.**

"**And I love him to" said Cynder.**

**Volteer smiled "good, that will makes things a lot less awkward, and we know how Spyro was able to call on the pure light, now on with the story".**

**As Spyro continued Volteer shifted thoughtful at the mention of the strange energy rift that opened, and the mention of the dragon/human coming through, Spyro had just finished when they heard a groan from the bundle on the floor. As he opened his eyes and saw the dragons gathered there looking down from above him and he blinked in surprise.**

"**This isn't a dream is it?' **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello people, how are you all doin, if your wondering what happens in the end don't ask me, I don't even have a plan for what I'm about to write right now, I just make it up as I go along. (My new character will be very based on me, though a few things will change like my age, name and where he lives, oh, and the fact he's half dragon.)**

**Chapter 5- getting to know Ryan.**

"**Do you think you can sit up?" asked Ignitus.**

"**Uh, I think so, but what am I lying on?" asked the dragon/human as he looked down at himself. "What the hell! Why am I green?"**

"**We don't know, are you a human?" asked Volteer excitedly, he loved finding out new information. As the dragon/human sat up he answered Volteer's question hesitantly. **

"**Yes, well, I was when I went to bed, but now I'm green and scaly" he said slowly inspecting himself and moving all his muscles, then he realized what he was sitting on. **

"**And I've got a Tail! This is the weirdest thing ever, an…." He stopped in midsentence as he realized something. If he had a tail and scales like they did, did that mean he had…? He trailed off on this thought as he reached behind his back. **

"**I've got wings, no fucking way, I've got wings on my back" he said quietly as a smile spread across his face. He didn't know how he'd gotten this body but he loved it, and they all saw this as he leaped up off the ground in joy. And he almost smashed into the roof, but his momentum wore off about a hand widths away as he started to fall back to earth, a full 25 meter drop. He didn't know how to stop himself so he used all his strength to twist around into a standing position, about ten feet off the floor, and brace himself, as his feet hit the floor and bent at the knees right down into a crouch and then somersaulted over onto his back. And was surprised that he hadn't felt even the slightest bit of pain. As he got up again (albeit a lot slower and a lot more gently) he looked at them and smiled.**

"**Never been able to do that before" he said.**

"**I guessed, from such a messy landing it should be obvious you've never flown before" said Cyril with his usual snobbishness, making everyone laugh.**

"**I bet I did better than you on your first try, considering I've had this body for a mere 10 minutes" came the reply with a mocking tone in his voice. As he was about to continue another thing struck him, and although he was usually quite a smart person he mentally kicked him self for not thinking of the enormity of his situation the second he woke up, he was talking to dragons. And they were talking back, what was going on, where was he, and why was he green with two big wings and a tail?, as he scratched his eyes he almost tore them to shreds, he had talons, frickin sweet.**

"**Is something wrong, um, err" asked Ignitus trailing off a bit, and it only took him a second before he hit himself in the head.**

"**Oh! I'm sorry, I haven't introduced myself, I'm Ryan, and might you be?" asked Ryan in am unexpectedly polite manor, and at this Cyril stepped forward.**

"**well it's about time some body got some manors around here, I am Cyril, the frost guardian" said Cyril, surprising everyone as he talked to Ryan with more respect than he had ever shown anyone else in the temple "and these are the other guardians, Ignitus for fire, Theodore for earth, and Volteer for energy, also he is maverick." As he said their names he pointed them out and they bowed their heads to Ryan, except for maverick who merely sat in the corner looking down at the floor, obviously deep in thought, and he responded in kind. "And I must not forget young Cynder and Spyro". As he pointed them out they came over to him and sat down together.**

"**A pleasure to meet you Spyro, and such a beautiful umm, Dragoness? As yourself Cynder" he said with a curtly bow, Cynder had blushed a bit and looked down when he had made the complement, causing Spyro to laugh and then he turned back to Ryan and returned the bow.**

"**It's very nice to meet such a nice person, and I would have to agree with your comment on my friend here" he said with a grin. While they had been talking the elder dragons had departed to the pool of visions, no doubt to discuss what they would do about Ryan. **

"**Friend am I?" asked Cynder playfully "well then, friend, perhaps we shouldn't' be sitting so close, we might give Ryan here the wrong impression of our relationship as **_**friends" **_**and she smartly got up and moved to the side so that they were sitting in a small triangle. **

"**Well we do love each other don't we?" asked Spyro with a smile "I think we established that with the elders about 15 minutes ago."**

"**Okay you two, before we start an argument can somebody tells me if they know how I got here?" asked Ryan. So Spyro and Cynder recounted everything that had happened since the day Spyro left the swamps, speaking of Gaul and the dark master with obvious dislike in there voice, when they came to the recent battle with the dark master and revealed that maverick was the dark master Ryan shook his head.**

"**From everything you've said about him I find it hard to believe that he was the dark master, but then again I'm not sure how I even got here". By the time they had finished the sun had started its descent from the sky and Ryan's stomach growled hungrily.**

"**Where do we go to get some food around here?" asked Ryan as he stood up and stretched, quickly followed by Spyro and Cynder**

**.**

"**I can go get us some food if you'd like, you two can stay here and relax" said Spyro, he walked out to the balcony and took off, heading out into the forest. But Ryan was to excited to relax and walked out to the balcony and gasped as he looked over the beautiful forest and to the sea beyond. He was so focused on the beauty of the place that he didn't even notice when Cynder walked up beside, and he jumped when she sat down next to him.**

"**It's so, beautiful out here" said Ryan after a short silence, still gazing at the forest.**

"**Don't you have this where you come from" asked Cynder, thinking it impossible for anywhere not to have something like this.**

"**we used to" said Ryan sadly "but after hundreds of years of exploiting our natural resources and polluting the earth places that are anything like this are rare and are even now becoming rarer, I'll tell you more about the place I come from when Spyro comes back."**

"**That sounds like a good idea" she said kindly "it will save you explaining it again". Ryan nodded and turned to her suddenly.**

"**Hey, Cynder, while Spyros out, do you reckon you could teach me how to fly?" he asked rather shyly. Cynder was totally taken aback by his question but she managed a smile.**

"**I'm no teacher but I suppose I could give you a hand" she said happily.**

**When Spyro landed on the balcony he heard a loud crash, and he hurried inside, trying not to drop the mushroom cap he'd filled with berries on the way and nearly laughed when he saw Ryan sprawled on the floor. All the elders had come out earlier to watch Cynder try to train him in the art of flying, which it seem he had gotten a basic grasp of as he got up and took off into the air once again, Spyro noticed that maverick was still in the corner exactly the same as when he'd left. As Spyro sat down next to Volteer he saw what had made the loud crash before as Ryan attempted to land again, he almost had it but he hadn't slowed himself down enough to stop and he ran smack bang into a wall in mid stride, making Cynder gasp as he fell onto his back and held his head with his hand. Cynder rushed over to him and bent over him worriedly.**

"**Are you okay?" She asked, concern filled her voice.**

"**Apart from a splitting headache and being really embarrassed I'm okay" he said as he got up shakily. "How am I doing?"**

"**You're doing great, like you said earlier you just got this body and I'm surprised you were able to grasp take off and flight so quickly" she assured him, he smiled at her, bent down (as he stood on his back legs and he was as tall as Spyro was long) and gave her a quick hug, then he stood back up and smiled.**

"**Thanks for teaching me how to fly, and thanks for helping me to keep trying"**

"**its not that a big a deal, but you're welcome, now lets go eat, Spyros' back" she said happily, he looked up and saw Spyro sitting with the mushroom cap by his side. As they walked over he saw all sorts of strange berries in it and sat down across from Spyro and Cynder sat down and nuzzled Spyros check affectionately.**

"**We back together now hmm?" asked Spyro as he failed to hide a smile.**

"**I just couldn't stay away from such a handsome dragon" said Cynder as she threw a berry into her mouth.**

**Meanwhile Ryan to was eating, although a bit more hesitantly. He carefully put what looked very much like a raspberry with small blue splotches into his mouth and slowly bit down on it. His eye lit up as recognized the flavor of both raspberry and blueberry at once and reached for another type of berry, slowly eating many different types and gasping at the many flavors he recognized and many new ones he hadn't. they offered some to Maverick and he ate a few and thanked them. When they had finished they all went outside and sat on the balcony as the moon just cleared started to clear the horizon. As Spyro sat down next to Cynder she rested her head on his shoulder and sighed contently. Ryan smiled as he looked at them out the corner of his eye, but he also felt a small bit of jealousy for them, he wished he had a relationship like that.**

"**So Ryan" said Volteer, breaking the silence that had settled around them "can you tell us about your world?"**

"**Sure" said Ryan happily as the small gathering gave him their undivided attention, and he went on to tell them the great story of our history, starting with a few theories on religion and evolution, then dinosaurs, the coming of humans, and a lot of major events that had happened in history, as well as about the bible and what it says about Jesus. Right up to the year of 2009, the year in which Ryan had come from, and he told them about where he lived, on a canal system in a place called Redcliff, from Queensland, Australia. His family and where he went to school, his friends and all about himself, the fact that he was 13 years old, he had always liked dragons more than anything else, that he had always liked swords shields and many of the other weapons from the dark ages, and that he also liked computers quite a lot and reading just as much again. By the time he had finished the moon had reached the highest point in the sky. Everyone was amazed and intrigued, but none so much as Volteer, who, after a short silence, asked Ryan many a question and was, by the end of it, quite happy with all the new information as they all got up and stretched. As they all started heading to bed Ryan had a sudden thought.**

"**Hey, where am I going to sleep, and what about maverick?" he asked no one in particular.**

"**You can sleep in my bed tonight, and maverick is already asleep, and we'll get you and him a bed set up tomorrow" said Spyro as he, Cynder and Ryan walked into their room and headed towards two foot high stone slabs about two and a half square meters in area covered in soft, comfortable looking leaves, in the middle of the room.**

"**Thanks, but where are you going to sleep?" asked Ryan with concern " I can sleep on the floor in here if you'd like, I can sleep okay on the floor". He watched as Cynder jumped up on her bed and lay down, then Spyro jumped up behind her, making her start, and lay down beside her, putting his wing over her back to keep her warm, and looked back at Ryan.**

"**Don't worry about me, I reckon Cynder won't mind sharing her bed" he said slyly kissing her on the check as she nuzzled against his shoulder. Ryan lay down on his back and spread his wings out as he relaxed and looked up at the ceiling of the now dark room. He soon heard the rhythmic breathing of Cynder as she fell asleep, and Ryan yawned loudly as Spyro looked up at the moon through the one open window.**

"**Thanks" said Ryan.**

"**It's okay, I like sharing a bed with Cynder anyway" he said, looking down affectionately.**

"**that's not what I meant" said Ryan, struggling to find words for his feelings "I meant thanks for being so kind, you didn't know who I was or where I came from and still you took me in. maverick was the dark master, the one who tortured you for so long and you took him in. I could've been sent to kill you and everyone here, Maverick could've been lying about the shadow leaving him, and the kindness that you and everyone have shown to us is beyond anything that I have seen in my world., I have seen acts of kindness and good deeds done, but in a time like this? And with your very enemy?".**

"**It's nothing, we just do what needs to be done" he said modestly.**

"**No, it's not nothing, it's something, something I wish everyone in my world had, the guardians have been kind to us, but it's not that, it's something I saw in Cinders'' heart just after I crashed earlier, when she was comforting me, something amazing, something pure. You talked about the pure light before, I think I saw in her a pure heart, she has a tainted past, but her heart is full of kindness and she doesn't want to be known as the dragon that was evil. She wants to be known as a dragon that fights evil, with the purple dragon she loves." As Ryan said this Spyros eyes opened wide "and before, when you gave me your bed for the night, you gave it up just for me, and for no other reason, and I saw again that light, but from your heart, you two are just so similar that it's overwhelming. Never lose Cynder. Spyro. And never let anything ever hurt her. If it was anyone else that she was with I would throw them out of her life, she deserves the best, and she has found it."**

"**Thank you, I will never let anything hurt her, she does deserve the best and I will do my best to provide her with that." Said Spyro looking happily at his love. At this Ryan looked over at Spyro and flashed him a grin.**

"**Don't worry if you can't do it, I'll never be able to find somebody good enough for her if you aren't, but maybe the first dragon I'll try is one that can walk on his back legs, maybe". **

**________________________________________________________________________**

**Wow, that was longer than I thought it would be, comments, suggestions, more praise and five-star ratings?????? **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey everyone, how is you all, good? Good. Because I have absolutely no idea what I'm about to write, let's all just hope it end well again.**

**Chapter 6- mavericks' guilt.**

"**So what's planned for today?" asked Ryan. He, Cynder and Spyro had just woken up and were eating some berries that the elders had left for them just outside their room. Although Ryan wondered at the lack of meat he didn't mind as the berries exotic tastes made him smile with delight.**

"**Well the elders want Cynder to continue her fire and physical training" said Spyro "and I'm probably going to do some sort of breath training as well, you can come and watch one of us if you'd like."**

"**I would like to see how you guys fight, and maybe I could learn a bit myself if you do anything physical, Spyro" said Ryan thoughtfully "but, you know how I'm sorta like you guys now, does that mean I might be able to breath fire, or frost, energy or earth?"**

"**I don't know, but we'd better get going, or we'll be late" said Spyro as he stood up and stretched followed swiftly by Ryan and Cynder.**

**As it turned out Ryan was actually asked to go with Spyro and Cyril out onto the balcony while Cynder went with Theodore to increase her speed and retaliation time. When they got to the balcony Cyril jumped into the air and hovered above Spyro and Ryan.**

"**Today, for Ryan's sake, we will be practicing a few flying aerobatics that you may already know Spyro, but try to refine and perfect them, and then I will see how much stamina and speed you have, Ryan, compared to Spyro." He said and moved away from the balcony as Spyro jumped off the edge of the balcony, out of view, then swooped back up into the air. Ryan hesitantly looked over the side at the 50 foot drop to the ground, and then jumped as high as he could. The first time he'd jumped up he almost hit the roof of the dojo, but this time he cleared the highest point of the castle and then continued upwards for another 50 feet. As he reached his apex his wings snapped open and he allowed himself to glide down to be level with Spyro and Cyril before hovering on, more or less, the same level as they were. He looked over at Cyril and grinned.**

"**What's first?"**

**The rest of the day was filled with aerobatic maneuvers such as spins, twists, dives, and flips, sometimes combining two or more of these together into stunning moves that could easily open them up for many types of attacks. Cyril then assessed Ryan's speed and Stamina by having him and Spyro fly as fast as they could, for as long as they could. And he was surprised to find Ryan's top speed was not much slower than Spyros, and he could last three quarters as long as Spyro could at his top speed.**

"**Alright, let's head back to the temple" said Cyril to a tired Spyro and Ryan. They spent most of the way home gliding, but when Spyro spotted Cynder sitting on the balcony he flew as fast as he could to get to his love, and as soon as he had landed he was tackled into a hug by Cynder. Who gave him a long passionate kiss and let him get up.**

"**My, aren't we happy this evening?" asked Spyro playfully**

"**Well, I haven't seen you since this morning" she said to him and looked up towards Ryan and Cyril. When Ryan saw her looking he angled sharply upwards, and flew until he was well beyond the temple roof. He did a full 360 degree twist in mid air as he pulled his wings in and he plummeted head first towards the balcony. As the air around him adrenaline pumped through his system and yelled with excitement, at the same time emitting a large tongue of flames. He was so surprised that he almost forgot about landing, but he quickly did a full front flip, letting his wings unfurl in the process, and used them as an air brake to land, once again, in the crouching position, one hand on the ground the other on his knee, panting. As he got up they saw excitement in his eyes as he opened his mouth and emitted another burst of flames, then he laughed.**

"**I guess I can breathe fire" he said happily**

"**I guess you'll have to start training with Ignitus then" answered Cynder. By this time Cyril had landed and was about to talk when he was interrupted unexpectedly.**

"**And why would he have to do that?" asked Ignitus as he walked onto the balcony behind them, he hadn't seen anything of what had just happened. So he was quite surprised when Ryan looked straight upwards and blew out a small spray of flames.**

"**Well then, we'll start training tomorrow, now what were you saying? Cyril?"**

"**Well" said Cyril, who wasn't pleased at having being interrupted "I was just going to commend Spyro and especially Ryan on their efforts today."**

"**And how was Ryan's speed and stamina?" he asked curiously.**

"**for a second lesson he was incredible, his top speed was not that much less than Spyros, as for his stamina, he could last at his top speed for about three-quarts as long as Spyro." Said Cyril with a rather bored tone, but Ignitus was amazed.**

"**wow, it took Spyro a long time to get as good as he was at flying and you've become almost as good as he has in two lessons!" he said very happily. "Come Cyril, and tell me and the guardians about his progress in more detail".**

**The sound of their voices faded until they couldn't be heard any more, and Ryan Cynder and Spyro decided to go down by the river for dinner. When they got there Spyro showed Ryan where to gather berries and what types were safe to eat and which ones could make you sick. And they discovered that it was a lot easier for Ryan to carry them as he walk on his back legs, leaving his hands and arms open to carry things, and Spyro left him to continue gathering berries so that he could spend some time with Cynder. When he returned to where Cynder and Spyro were sitting he had a mushroom cap full of berries, as for Spyro and Cynder, they were locked in a long passionate kiss, and didn't notice him as he sat down o beside. **

"**If you two can part your mouths long enough to eat, you might not starve to death" he said with a smile, making Spyro and Cynder jump. He laughed at them as they both turned red at being caught kissing. "Oh get over it you two, you were just kissing."**

"**Yeah, we know, but still…" said Spyro with embarrassment.**

"**Don't worry about it, and let's eat." Said Ryan as he reached out grabbed a handful of berries. He then proceeded to throw one of them into the air and catch it in his mouth, and grinned. A game followed to see who could catch the highest thrown berry, and how often. As Cynder missed for a third time she promptly gave up and decided to just eat her food, but Spyro and Ryan continued until there wasn't a single berry left.**

"**We'll call it a draw.' Said Spyro with a grin on his face, as he slowly got up and stretched, followed by Ryan and Cynder shortly after. "Let's head back, it looks like it's gonna rain soon. And indeed it did, as Ryan soon noticed, he had been having so much fun he hadn't seen the great thunder clouds coming over their heads, and they took off and hastily made their way back to the temple. **

**When they finally landed on the balcony the first drops of rain started to fall, and the three of them raced inside as seconds later the heavens opened up to flood the earth below. As they sat in the dojo looking outside Ryan noticed that Maverick was still in the corner, a tray of food lay almost untouched next to him, and Ryan walked over to him and crouched down to look him straight in the eye.**

"**Hey, why don't you come and join us over by the door and watch the storm with us?" asked Ryan genteelly, but all he got was a slow blink in return. "Come on, we'd love to have you with us." By now Spyro and Cynder had come over behind Ryan and were listening to the one sided conversation, unknown to them the elders had come in behind them and were watching them curiously. When Ryan again got no answer he frowned.**

"**Come on, stop moping over here and join us, please". He said, a bit more forcefully this time. And Maverick raised his head sadly as he looked at Spyro and Cynder and sighed. **

"**Why would anyone want to spend time with me, after all I've done?" said Maverick sadly, and put his back down and closed his eyes, because of this he didn't notice that Ryan's frown had changed to a snarl, and his eyes became angry. Then he did something no one would think was possible, he grabbed Maverick by the horns and pulled his head, and then his whole body off the floor so that he was standing face to face with Ryan. And then proceeded to twist his body in a 180 degree turn, and throw him across the room, over the elder's heads, into the opposing wall, back first. If the stones hadn't been magically reinforced when it was built then maverick would've gone straight through it, and he hit the floor with a loud THUMP. As Ryan walked towards him the elders stood aside to let him through, they didn't want to be on the receiving end of what they had just witnessed, and he once again crouched down next to maverick and pulled his head up to look into his eyes, but Maverick kept his eyes on the floor. **

"**Now I see why the shadow took you over" he said vehemently "because you're weak and you were easy to manipulate, if you don't toughen up and get over it you might as well go back to the well of souls. Because we can't afford to have you just sitting here, if the shadow decides to try and take you over again, because he could easily take you over, and then we'd have to kill you, so stop crying in the corner and blaming everything on yourself when you did nothing wrong". When he had finished maverick raised his eyes to look into Ryan's, and Ryan saw they were full of guilt.**

"**But, so many dragons died, so many places were destroyed, all because of me"**

**He said sadly, but before he could continue Ryan again snarled at him.**

"**Tell me this then, how many dragons did you kill before you were taken over, how many places were destroyed by you before you became the dark master? Hmm?"**

"**Well" said Maverick hesitantly "none, but that…"**

"**Exactly, nothing was you're fault, it was the shadow that bent you're mind and made you do all the things you did." He said, his voice was now very quiet and he pulled Mavericks head around to look at Cynder and Spyro sitting next to each other, watching all this happen. "Look at Cynder and tell me what you see." When Maverick didn't say anything Ryan continued on "I see a beautiful dragoness, one that is very much loved here and one that also loves very much, before she came here she had known nothing but a life of darkness, death and destruction. Before you were taken over tell me something, did you have a good life?"**

"**Well, for a while, yes, but"**

"**and look at how she has turned out" continued Ryan " she had nothing in her past, and she has managed to move on, and she has managed to find love, and a family to be with. Now maybe, just maybe, if you would get up and try to be part of this family, you can have a good life. Now go and talk with Spyro and Cynder, let them get to know you, and be friends with them." **

**Then he stood up and walked quietly out onto the balcony, where the storm had subsided until it was just a drizzle, and said three words before he jumped into the air and out of site without a backward glance.**

"**I'll be back"**

**He sat by the river thinking deeply about what had just happened. Why had he lost it? What had compelled him to throw Maverick into a freakin wall? So many emotions raced though his head that all he could do was stare up at the stars.**

**He decided that he should practice his fire breathing a bit, especially if he was to learn it tomorrow as he readied his breath a faint sound of rustling leaves made his head whip around as a ferocious blaze of fire shot out of his mouth to engulf an ape, incinerating him instantly. At the site of their burning comrade the rest of the apes burst from the cover of bushes and ran at Ryan, swords held high. And the first thing Ryan did was jump into the air well out of reaching distance; his first thought was to run but then he felt a familiar anger rising in him, they would have snuck up on him and slit his throat without a second thought. He looked down upon them and saw the apes readying bows, the first and last thing they saw was a giant ball of fire falling down on top of them.**

**Everyone was till sitting near the balcony when Ryan returned breathing heavily, and he told them of the apes that had tried to kill him. But Maverick, who had been sitting with Spyro and Cynder awkwardly since Ryan had left, told him that it would only be a scouting group. And that they probably didn't know of his defeat yet, he also told them that Spyro had taken out every ape, troll and shadow that was under his command except for a few scouting parties. Ryan sat down and watched the rain with them silently, and before long they were all heading off to bed. During his lesson with Cyril and Spyro, Theodore had made two beds for Maverick and Ryan that were next to each others just outside of Spyro and Cynders room. And as Ryan and Maverick settled in for the night Maverick turned to Ryan and gave him a sad smile.**

"**Thank you" said Maverick quietly.**

"**For throwing you into a wall?" said Ryan jokingly but Maverick shook his head.**

"**no, thank you for making me realize something" said Maverick, his voice full of emotion "I'm not alone in my past, and I will not be alone in my future either, Cynder has become such a kind person, and Spyro, who I'd only ever met on he field of battle, is to. If I could be one tenth of the dragon he is, I would be content with my life".**

"**I did what had to be done" said Ryan with a dismissive tone "besides, I could see how much Cynder hated seeing someone so sad, and I hate seeing her unhappy as much as Spyro does." And with that they quickly fell asleep, both drained from a long hard day.**


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys, heres the next chapter, I don't want to give to much away about what I'm thinking but lets just say Spyro and Cynder may end up getting a lot closer soon.

If your over 18 then get out, that's all I'm gonna say, no funny jokes or long rants, just a plain old warning that you can only legally read this if your over 18, if you're under 18 and get caught you could be in a lot of trouble and you could also be quite embarrassed. If you're over 18 and get caught you can't get in trouble, but you still might be embarrassed.

________________________________________________________________________

Chapter 7- Spyro and Cynders frozen love

As Ryan sat down next to Spyro he breathed in slowly and deeply, drawing in has much air as he could without gasping, as his fast beating heart demanded more air, he had just finished yet another training session with Theodore and was battered and bruised but none the less much more proficient in battle. Shortly after Maverick joined them, he had been much more out going since Ryan had had his little talk with him, and he had spent much time talking with the elders, and also getting to know Spyro, Cynder and Ryan. That was a week ago now and since then Ryan had been training a lot, he had only one lesson so far with Ignitus, but he said that he taught him all that he could of breathing fire and simply encouraged him to practice with his fire often so that he would be able to hold it longer while making it stronger, but since then he had been training with Theodore, usually one on one, but today he and Spyro had a battle, it was quite an impressive display as they flipped, twirled and rushed through the air. All the while they raked at each other with claws and spitting fire at each other (Spyro had agreed not to use the other elements so as not to hurt Ryan to much and to make the fight a lot more interesting). In the end though it was a draw, as both he and Spyro forgot that they were inside in the heat of battle, and promptly flew full tilt into a wall at the exact same time. Cynder, who had been given a day off, was watching their fight and quickly rushed over to them as they both groaned on the floor, they had both sat up weekly as she arrived and tried to stand up to continue the fight, and ended up on the floor again. Ryan smiled as he thought back to that, then he snapped back to the present as Spyro stood up to go fetch dinner, and Ryan insisted that he go instead.

"But you've gotten it every day this week!" complained Spyro "I feel so lazy letting you get them all the time".

"Its okay" insisted Ryan as he went outside and took off, but Spyro jumped into the air beside him and flew with him.

"You don't have to do this every day, I went and got the food before you came and I can still do it" said Spyro "why do you insist on doing it so much?"

"Well" said Ryan, trying to put words to thoughts "there are a few reasons, it's a lot easier for me to get it because I only need two feet to walk, and I can't think of anything else I can do to repay you all for your kindness. But mostly, I do this so that I get some time to think."

"Really? About what?" asked Spyro curiously.

"Just about everything that's happened in this past week" said Ryan with a smile "to be donest I've always wanted to meet a dragon, and now look at me, I'm living with some very powerful Dragon guardians, an extremely strong, not to mention rare, purple dragon, and a beautiful dragoness that isn't exactly weak."

"You been checken out my girl?" asked Spyro jokingly "I might have beat you up for that"

"Good luck with that, the only thing that saved you today was a concrete wall" said Ryan with a grin "besides, I can't check out one of the most beautiful things I've ever seen?"

"Not when it's my girl you can't" said Spyro, trying to sound intimidating, but couldn't help smiling "even though she is the most beautiful things you've seen".

"You're girl? You can't call her that forever, maybe something more affectionate, like 'girlfriend', anyway, how are you going in your other training?" asked Ryan.

"You're just trying to change the subject. But I'm doing ok." Replied Spyro, there was a short silence as he and Ryan landed. As they started to collect berries Ryan continued his conversation without looking at Spyro.

"Oh come on, It must be awesome to freeze and zap stuff, all I can do is make it go fwoosh, even though it is pretty fun I still would like to be able to do what you can". As Ryan examined another berry he threw it up into the air and had a thought.

"Hey Spyro, can you use your frost breath on this a bit, just chill it a little". Asked Ryan, and he threw it to Spyro who caught it and proceeded to breathe on it lightly, and handed it back to Ryan, who put it in his mouth and smiled.

"I think I have an idea, and Cynders gonna love it."

"Where are we going?" Cynder asked Ryan, not for the first time on there journey, when he had arrived back with only enough for him and Maverick, and without Spyro, he had asked Maverick to wait for a bit so they could eat together when he got back, and added in a whispers so that Cynder couldn't hear him, that he'd tell him when he got back. Then he had told Cynder to follow him and had taken off.

"You'll see when you get there" answered Ryan, also not for the first time.

"Well, how long till we're 'there'?"

"Not long, in fact, I think we should land right here" said Ryan as he slowly landed in a small clearing, as soon Cynder had landed he told her to wait here for a second, and before she could reply he darted off into the dense bush that surrounded this particular clearing, and she could hear the river flowing slowly somewhere near her. She jumped as a bush rustled and Ryan's head appeared from nowhere.

"Follow me please" he said as he grinned at her and his head disappeared into the bush. She trailed behind him as they walked silently through the faint light, when he stopped abruptly she almost ran into him as he turned around and bowed to her, they were standing in front of a wall of bushes.

"As soon as I take off feel free to find out what's behind these bushes" and with that he jumped up into the air and started to head back to the temple, and he laughed to himself, boy was Cynder in for a surprise!

"Wow" whispered Cynder as she entered the clearing. The ground was covered with snow and the trees were covered with a light coating of frost, the sky wasn't visible over head as the trees came over the top of the clearing to make a tight woven canopy, the river slowly flowed past as she walked to the middle of the small clearing and gazed around, as she sat down next to a large pile of snow she sighed contently.

"It's, so, beautiful" she said, still whispering.

"Thanks, I did my best to make you happy" came a muffled voice from nowhere making her jump.

"Spyro? Where are you?" she asked hesitantly and laughed hysterically when the pile of snow next to her shook the snow of to reveal Spyro.

"So, what do you think?" Spyro asked, and was tackled into a kiss by Cynder, when they finally broke away she smiled.

"I love it, how did you think of this?" she asked him.

"Well, actually, you can thank Ryan for this when we get, back" replied Spyro, and he laughed when she gave him a questioning look. "What?"

"How did he come up with this?"

"Well, we were talking about my elemental powers, and he asked me to freeze a berry and..." Spyro trailed of mid sentence and quickly flew over to a bush with berries all over it, each of them were covered in a small layer of frost. Spyro picked a dozen of them and flew back to Cynder, but as she opened her mouth to ask him what was going o he put a berry in her mouth. as she closed her mouth she felt the berry begin to thaw slightly on her tounge as her body temperature made the frost melt, and as she slowly rolled it around her tounge she bit into it, and Spyro could tell that she liked it because her eyes lit up the instant she had bitten it.

"wow, thats amazing." she said quietly giving Spyro a loving stare,they sat there, Spyro feeding her, the only sound was that of their breathing and that of the water moving past slowly. all the while they looked lovingly into each others eyes, when all the berries he had brought over were gone he moved to get some more. but he was tackled to the ground by Cynder, she rolled him over onto his back and lay down on top of him, giving Spyro a long passionate kiss. he could feel her body rubbing all up and down his chest and he felt a familiar warmth between his legs, but by the time he realized what it was Cynder had felt something poke her in the stomach, she noticed Spyro turning red and realized what had happened, and he broke away from the kiss.

"i'm sorry, Cynder, i'm really sorry" he said embarrassedly as he pushed her off him and flipped over quickly so as to hide his member, but not before Cynder managed to have a look at it, and lay down while looking at the ground, "I'm sorry, if you want you can go ba...." he was cut off in mid sentence as she raise his head to hers and gave him a kiss, then smiled at him warmly.

"don't be sorry, i know that it's completely natural for you. and i wouldn't want to leave you here alone, besides, how could i when i'm feeling the same way." she said, and Spyro looked up at her with complete surprised.

"really?"

"of course" she said and she pushed him over onto his back to reveal him in all his glory, causing him to turn even redder.

"a-are you s-sure, Cynder, that you want this?" asked Spyro, Cynder climbed up onto Spyros chest and kissed him lovingly, his throbbing member rubbing against her scales made him shiver with pleasure, she broke away from him then and looked into his eyes.

"of course i am, i love you Spyro, and this is going to happen eventually, so why not now."

as she finished talking she slowly lifted her body of his and moved forward so that her slit was just touching the tip of Spyros dragon hood, as Spyro looked into the eyes of his love she lowered her glistening slit onto his now rock hard cock. they both groaned in pleasure as Spyro entered her for the first time, neither of them could believe that anything could feel so good, as she slowly lifted herself off him they gasped in unison, and she lowered herself onto him again, faster this time and again they both gasped with pleasure, her vaginal muscles clamped around him tightly making him groan as she again slid up his cock, then down again, repeating this process, faster and faster each time, their breathing quickened as they both climbed towards their climaxes. she let out a roar as she climaxed and as her juices rushed over him it sent him over the edge and he to roared as he released wave after wave of his hot dragon seed into her, their was so much that it spilled out of Cynder and onto Spyro, as she got off him and lay down next to him breathing heavily, see looked lovingly into his eyes as he gazed back into hers. they gave each other a long kiss and then they just lay there for almost an hour.

When they returned to the temple they were greeted by Ryan and maverick, even though it was late and the guardians were asleep they had stayed awake to make sure they returned safe and sound. as soon as Ryan had stood up he was bowled over by a black streak, when he opened his eyes Cynder was standing over him and she gave him a quick kiss, making him blush a bit. and making Spyro and Malefor laugh, as Ryan slowly got up he looked at Cynder curiously.

"i know i'm hard to resist but i get the feeling thats not the reason i was attacked"

"your so modest" said Cynder sarcastically, "but i must admit that you are quite smart, and also, it would seem, quite the romantic type" by the time she had finished he Ryan had started to blush slightly again, but his mouth was spread in a huge grin.

"i'm guessing you liked it, but just remember that were it not for Spyro here it would never have happened, he did all the work after all" Cynder walked back over to Spyro and nuzzled his cheek.

"i know, he is quite talented", as Cynder said this Spyro got the feeling that she wasn't just talking about the frost, and Ryan picked it up to, he gave Spyro a quizzical look and he gave him a wink. Cynder gave a huge yawn and Spyro laughed.

"alright, i think you should be off to bed, you to Malefor" said Ryan as Malefor yawned to. Cynder nuzzled his cheek again and looked up at him.

"what about you, and Ryan aren't you guys going to bed?" she asked him, he assured her that he and Ryan would be along shortly and with that Cynder and Malefor walked off to bed. Spyro walked out onto the balcony and was closely followed by Ryan, they both sat down out in the moonlight and gazed up at the stars.

"how did it go?" he asked Spyro curiously. as Spyro thought back over all the events that had occurred he smiled and looked at Ryan.

"i had one of the, no, THE best night of my life, the only thing that i can even compare to it was when me and Cynder confessed our love for each other". he thought back on that time and his smile only widened.

"i can see that, you two were practically glowing when you came in, and i can smell Cynder all over you" said Ryan, he didn't think anything of it until he saw Spyro look at the floor, blushing, and realized the significance of what he had said. "ooooooooh".

"well, i guess i don't really need to say anything" he said, his cheeks were now as red as the scales of Cynders stomach. "you seem to have figured that out rather quickly, how will i stop the elders finding out?". Spyro had expected Ryan to be shocked when he found this out, or at least taken aback, but when he looked back up at Ryan he was smiling slightly as he looked at the moon.

"you lucky bastard" he said in a whisper. Then he looked over at Spyro and gave him a huge grin "you got lucky with the most beautiful dragoness in the world, you shouldn't be ashamed of that, i agree that you shouldn't tell the elders because it might be a touch awkward, but still." he emphasised his point by patting him on the shoulder.

"you're right, why should i feel embaressed about it, thanks Ryan." he looked back into the temple and stood up "we'd better get to bed". As they walked inside ryan smiled to himself.

"you just want to be with Cynder, don't ya?" Spyro nodded with a grin. "well, i think it's only fair that you know something about me since you told me something so personal".

"well, i didn't actually tell you anything, you worked it out yourself" said Spyro as they reached the door to Spyro and Cynders room as Ryan moved to his bed he looked up at Spyro "so what were you gonna tell me?"

"i'll tell ya two things, and they corrospond to each other, first off, after tonight you and me have one less thing in common" he said as he rolled over to sleep "and secondly, i need to find a girl like Cynder, that is, for me.


	8. Chapter 8

Hello my friends, tis great to see so many people that enjoy my work, i just wish that my tale was more gripping from the side of things that i haven't really got a plot going have i?. Well thats about to change, i think.

You + under 18= fail at reading this story

Chapter 8-one friends betrayal, one friends love, one enemies end

"is that all? Come on now, i know thats not your best" said Spyro as he taunted Cynder. She smiled evilly at him, he was so gonna die, she ran straight at him in a charge, a tactic that had proven useless , Spyro could easily stop her in her tracks with no problem, what he didn't expect was Cynder to breath fire mid-charge, normal it would billow forward but she was moving at speer, if there were any onlookers they would've sworn that Spyro had gotten hit by a fire ball. The resulting blast sent Cynder and Spyro flying in opposite directions, Spyro got up and slowly and moved over to where Cynder was.

"alright Cynder i think thats enough for today" he said to Cynder, who was still lying on the ground, Spyro sighed, he knew only one way to get her up. He reached around to her ribs and started tickling her, Cynder, who had wanted to jump up at him, was caught totally unexpected and let out a small gasp, followed by hysterical laughter as his nimble but strong claws raced up and down her body.

"S-Spyro hahaha, p-p-please, gasp, stop it, get off" she yelled at him but no matter how she twisted, no matter how she turned, she couldn't escape her attackers fingers as she continued laughing and gasping for air. Little did they know they were being watched from both sides. Just as Cynder thought that she couldn't take it anymore they were jumped, first on the far side of the clearing, by a group of apes that numbered to be about two dozen. As they raced across the short distance between them Spyro and Cynder, who were completely surprised by their appearance, would have been overwhelmed almost instantly, but fate smiled upon them as Ryan jumped into the air, arching over the apes, and simultaneously burning half of the apes to death, then twisted to land facing the remaining apes,ready to fight, and with a smile on his face. the rest of the apes looked back at him then they raced towards him, he quickly dispatched the remaining warriors without even breaking a sweat, then he walked over and sat down next to Spyro and Cynder, who had watched the whole thing.

"thank you, Ryan, for saving us" said Spyro quietly, And Ryan could tell right away he was angry, "i should've been paying more attention, if it weren't for you Cynder and i would probably be dead". Ryan looked at him comfortingly, he hated seeing his friend so upset.

"hey" said Ryan, he was angry now to "don't go blaming yourself, you can't do everything right. I hate it when people blame themselves for something that wasn't their fault especially when they think of what could have happened instead of what did." Spyro sighed

"your right, again, I'm sorry" he said, a bit embarrassed that he was given such deep advice from someone that was actually two years younger than him in front of Cynder. But he managed a smile as Cynder snuggled against his chest. They sat there for a while longer before deciding to report back to the temple. As they were flying back a thought popped into Cynders and and she looked over was already looking at her, when he blushed slightly she guessed that he had been looking at her body and she smirked at him, luckily for them Spyro had not really been paying attention so he missed this silent exchange but then Cynder remembered that same thought.

"hey Ryan, can i ask you something?" she asked him sweetly, almost making him blush, but he managed to hold it in because he saw Spyro turning his head to themselves

"sure Cynder, whats up?"he said back to her, speaking as if nothing had happened, but she saw through his calmness, and smiled.

"it was really good that you saved us and all but, what were you doing spying on us from a bush?" she had expected him to have an embarrassed reaction or something like it, but he sighed gratefully, obviously he had had a different question in mind and was glad she hadn't asked him it in front of Spyro.

"well, you see, because you two had gone off and Malefor was busy with the elders i got bored and went for a walk. When i saw that blast i went to check t out, i thought it would be you guys but better safe than sorry, any way, so i crept on the spot you two were at and looked in to see what was there, i got there bout the time Spyro told Cynder to get up and had started tickling her, i was trying not to laugh and was about to leave, without disturbing you, of course, when i felt a strange darkness. I noticed it was coming from across the clearing in the shadows and bushes,it was then i realized what i felt were the intentions of whatever was hiding, when they attacked i just sorta reacted to them, you two know the rest." when he had finished Spyro looked across to Cynder. "you said you could feel their intentions" he asked nervously "can you feel mine?" ryan concentrated for a bit and then his face lit up with a smile, and he saw Spyro blush.

"how long?" he said with a smile as he looked at Spyro for an answer, and he obliged.

"i don't have a clue, it could be next week or next year, but i will eventually"he said with a shy smile, Ryan was happy for him but he was quick to change the subject before Cynder could ask any questions.

"hey guys, before, when i felt the apes intentions it was kind of fuzzy, i new it evolved you two, and i could sense their anger and hatred towards you, so i could put the pieces together myself" he said thoughtfully, "but when i went for Spyros it was almost as if i could see a painting of it, or a written description, and even now i can sense that you intend to have a nap when we get back, Cynder, but I'm not even trying to focus on you, and its the same with Spyro." Cynder gasped at what he had said.

"it's like you can read my mind!"she exclaimed, by now they had landed on the balcony and started to walk inside.

"Spyro or Ryan?" asked Ignitus as they all jumped

"it's a long story" said Ryan.

"i'm all ears"

"i knew i should've sent something smarter than those damn apes" growled the immense figure sitting before Gaul, the chair was hidden behind him as he radiated the purest of darkness, they were in the throne room of the castle of darkness, it was situated somewhere between dimensions, hideous creatures roamed through it, there was no light and the only thing that was visible was the castle, it's lanterns making it a beacon, though none with brains would dare get near the castle, and for good reason. It's not particularly fun being a head on a stake.

"please, master, let me apologize for my troops failure, we did however get a strange piece of information" said Gaul nervously, he did not want to make him angry, but the shadow lord simply nodded for him to continue. "well, one of my men stayed hidden and returned here saying it was not Spyro which destroyed them, but rather something that looked half like a dragon and half like a-a,a human" he said the last word with such disgust and hatred that even the shadow lord raised his eye.

"and what, may i ask, did they do to give you such a high opinion of them" asked the Shadow mockingly.

"some of them say they are evolved from monkeys, that is their first crime, they're second crime is destroying almost my entire race" and with that he stalked out of the room to find a punching bag, also known as the first minion he saw.

"we must do something about Spyro, and the traitor, mustn't we,Sparx" said the shadow lord

"yes , we must do something, about my 'bro'" said sparx as he flew out of the shadows and bowed to the shadow lord before he opened a black rift in the faint torch light and disappeared through it.

Go away and come back in half an hour to build tension please  
"that is an unusual thing, but perhaps i can explain why it was so easy for you to read Spyro and Cynder" as he paused for breath he noticed that they were hanging off his every word and allowed himself a small smile before he continued "i think that perhaps it has something to do with the way you feel towards them." all the while Spyro had been looking down at the floor and Ignitus noticed this, he knew that something was bothering him and asked Spyro to voice his thoughts.

"well, i think i have something similar to Ryan" he said quietly "since me and Cynder have been together i keep getting feelings, and Cynder is usually the one i think has these feelings, and lately I've had other feelings, and it's been since we got to know Ryan more". When he finished he was looking over at Cynder who blushed and said something that was quite unexpected.

"and me makes three, same as Spyro here, i to have been feeling his feelings, and a bit of Ryan's" now it was Ryan's turn to blush, but he managed to keep a straight face and his cheeks only turned slightly pink, making Cynder smile to herself. A loud cough interrupted their awkwardness as Ignitus stood wearily.

"i think that is enough for today and i shall talk with you tomorrow about in more depth, now i believe there is on other dragon who would like to see his friends, come on out Malefor" Ignitus chuckled when Malefor stepped awkwardly out from the hall way and walked past Ignitus as he left.

then he turned to his friends and smiled. "can we go and eat dinner by the river tonight?"

the attack came when they were all in their beds, Spyro awoke to find Cynder shaking him worriedly.

"watzup, why are you waking me at this time?" he said as he slowly got up and followed her to the door.

"we're under attack Spyro, and you won't believe whose leading it." Cynder said, and with that ran out of the room to return to the fight, closely followed by Spyro.

The scene outside was chaotic, dead bodies were everywhere as the dragons fought with all their strength to defend the castle, the only enemies left when a half dozen ogres, sixteen apes, two abominations and their leader. When Spyro saw who it was he gasped in horror, impossible, thought Spyro as the leader turned around, but sure enough before him was Sparx, but he was not the same as he was before, now he was the same size as Spyro. He had sprouted two huge muscular legs that would look more in place on Theodore, his arms to had become muscular and his hands were now terrifying claws and his wings were tied with spikes, he had a tail that was long and powerful, his tail blade a curved scythe that could easily cut through scales, he was completely black except for his claws, which were golden. But the thing that horrified Spyro the most were his eyes, no longer were they care free of happy, they were filled with a powerful anger and hatred, mixed into his eyes was what Spyro thought was jealousy, which confused him greatly. The dragons had finished off every single enemy except for him and now formed a circle around him. They stayed like that for a full ten minutes and eventually Ryan, covered in the blood dozens of foes, broke the silence with an exasperated sigh.

"alright Spyro, Cynder, i can't read you well enough to get through so many things so tell me, who is this?" a tear fell from Spyros eye and Ryan gasped as he saw in his minds eye one name, and this name made Ryan snarl angrily "so you're Sparx, and here i was told you were an annoying little dragonfly, it seems now that you've become a major pain in the a" but ryan was cut off in mid sentence as Sparx turned to look at him, malice in his eyes.

"so your the one that Gaul spoke of, interesting" Sparx snapped his fingers and more minions appeared, "keep them busy for a while"and with that Sparx launched himself at Ryan. But Ryan, whom was reading his intentions was two steps ahead, he dodged to the right and fired a ball of flame at Sparx before Sparx had even fired his ball of dark fire. He was hit by the ball of fire and grimaced, how had he done that?, thought Sparx. As the flames died off him a bit he was hit with all the strength he had and all the momentum from falling to the earth in one earth shattering blow to sparx stomach, driving the wind out of him and making him cough up some blood. But he grabbed Ryan's arm and tried to use his remaining momentum to throw him into the ground, Ryan countered by twisting his body to land on his feet and head butt Sparx, as Ryan was released he threw himself at Sparx, they grappled using tooth and claw to rip each other to shreds, as they rolled across the ground Ryan gasped in pain as he felt a long deep cut in his side as he rolled across the sword of a fallen ape. The wound was all Sparx needed to gain an advantage, as he pinned Ryan to the ground and reached forward to slice his throat, but Ryan's hand shot forward to stop his claw, he then did the same with the other as Sparx reached forward with his other hand. Normally Ryan probably could've stopped Sparx but the long battle and the his gash had drained him of his strength and even now he was bleeding to death, Ryan closed his eyes as,despite his best efforts, sparx claws slowly got closer to his throat.

So this is how it ends eh? Ryan thought to himself, Sparx had his claws inches from his throat and Ryan sighed, little did he know that the emotion of his thoughts were so great that they sounded in Spyro and Cynders heads as they fought to get to him their new friend in time.

I never truly opened up to anyone, i was lucky to have found Spyro and Cynder though. They are my only true friends, the only ones that would put themselves in harms way to try and save me, they took me in and trusted me, i never knew them and they still did it. The elders taught me and treated me the same as the others and even Maverick now tries to come to my aid, but they won't make it.

Sparx had his claw only millimeters away from Ryan's neck when Ryan started to cry silently, making Sparx grin as he brought his claw even closer. In his efforts to kill Ryan he had failed to notice how cold his upper body was getting, and the fact that his lower half was drenched in sweat.

I never got to feel true love, i envy Spyro and Cynder. but i was never good at anything, i have always been a failure and now i am failing to live, failing to protect my best friends, and the two dragons that i love more than any other.

When the two young dragons heard this thought they roared in rage as the minions around them were obliterated with fire and earth, but still more appeared and they couldn't get to him so they fought on crying. Sparx claw touched the scales of Ryan's neck and slowly cut down into Ryan, but before he could do anything more Ryan let out a roar of anguish that echoed through the realms, it even reached he shadow lord in his castle. Ryan's body began to glow and Sparx screamed in pain.

I may die here, and i may not live to protect them, but i will die to help save them.

And with that final thought he opened his eyes to look past Sparx to the rising sun. he closed his eyes once again as he forced all that he had left in him into his core, all his anger and grieve, his hatred and stress, but most of all his memories of Spyro, Cynder and the other dragons, and all the love and compassion he felt for them, he forced it all into the ball and he put it into his heart, then released it. The resulting out put of energy incinerated everything within 50 square meters in a flash of white light, it would have done the same to the dragons but for some reason the light simply bent around them, as if some force was protecting them. As the light faded the body of Ryan stirred slightly and a small glowing orb of light appeared above his heart and began to spin, Cynder recognized it as the pure light Spyro had used against the dark master. Then the ball unleashed a gigantic beam of pure radiating power and love that shot into the air and ripped through a portal that it seemed to have made.

The Shadow lord looked around as the walls of his castle began to shake violently and he felt something tear through into his dimension.

"what the fuuuuaagggghhhh" his question turning into a scream of pure pain as a beam of power and love shot into him from underneath, he felt himself once again being incinerated but this time he had no way to escape and with a final roar he disappeared, never to be heard from again.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey, i hope you are enjoying this series, i may take a short break to write some other stuff about Spyro and Cynder but this is just such a fun series that i can't help but want to continue.

Under 18= get out, over 18=read, review, 5 star rating

chapter 9-no one likes goodbyes

Spyro and Cynder hadn't left their rooms since it had happened, everyone went about making preparations for the double funerals, sending out invitations, making food, decorating, and getting the ceremony in order. Spyro and Cynder simply didn't have the heart to do anything. Maverick often checked in on them but left them to their own thoughts other than that. They had lost two of their best friends, the day for the funeral was to be held was exactly a week from their deaths, they were to be buried as the sun set, underneath th balcony so as to help protect them from th rain, despite the fact Spells had already been put in place to stop weathering.

When the time came for the funeral to start there were hundreds of dragons and close friends of the deceased, including Mole-yair, Kane and of course, Spyro and Sparx parents, along with a few other dragonflies.

As the ceremony began nobody could help but sniffle as the guardians and Sparx parents all made their tearful statements, Spyro and Cynder just sat their staring at he coffin that held Ryan and Sparx, whom was in a smaller coffin on Ryan's chest (somehow when he was hit it simply killed him and reverted him back to his original form), both of the top half's were open and they looked so perfect that if you touched them they could have jumped up to life. Soon every body was lining up and paying their respects. Lastly,it was Spyro and Cynders turn, as they walked up to the coffins they had the only dry faces in the entire place, but as they looked down upon to people that were so loved by them they both cried a single tear, as they rolled down off they're noses they joined together in mid air, everything seemed to slow down as the single tear fell slowly. As it land on Ryan's heart the coffin closed and was lowered down into the shallow grave, and a large marble stone slid into place at Spyros feet everyone turned and walked away, heads down. So none noticed the gathering storm over head, as it started to rain Spyro and Cynder lay down at the bottom of the tablet, and gave a roar of despair so loud that the earth shook, and the air around them became as hot as fire, despite the frozen water drops that fell in front of them and only in front of them, then out of the sky a lightning bolt of the purest energy and it struck directly in front of Spyro and Cynder, blinding them.

Down in the coffin a light slowly flickered into existence as the tear over Ryan's heart glowed, and he slowly opened his eyes as he heard two roars shook the earth, he looked around him slowly as his strength ebbed back to him and then he felt a massive surge of energy above him. Then the cover was wretched off the coffin and he felt rain upon his face, he slowly sat up and felt something fall onto his lap, it was a tiny coffin, he opened it and a small golden dragonfly opened his eyes.

"wha, who's there?" he said groggily, Ryan chuckled as he stood up and jumped out of the hole, he looked up at the temple and smiled, but before he could do anything else he was tackled from behind by a black and purple streak, then it was all he could do to breath as he was hugged so tightly that even a mountain would be in pain.

"it's good to see you to" said Ryan when they finally let go of him, Spyro and Cynder were speechless as were the other guests, everyone was silent except for one person.

"sure, a dragon comes back to life and it's a miracle, but a dragonfly comes back and no one even notices" said Sparx as he struggled out of a slightly crushed coffin, he had been in Ryan's hand when he was tackled and now had a bruise where he had been hit by the wood as it had crushed.

"Sparx!" shouted Spyro and Cynder in unison as they looked down at him. But before Sparx could get away Cynder reached down, picked him up and gave him kiss, then she let go of him,

"oh come on, i died, isn't that enough, but now the queen of darkness over here decides she likes me all of a sudden" he said angrily, but this just made Spyro and Cynder laugh at him. "fine, be like that then, I'm going home" he said as he stared to head towards his parents but was caught in mid-air by Ryan.

"first" said Ryan kindly, but forcefully "maybe you should tell us how you came to be under the shadow lords control".

"i don't know, the last thing i remember as myself is sitting on the beach relaxing, then i woke up in front of the shadow lord, but i couldn't control myself, it was like i was just watching it all happen but i could feel everything to." said Sparx quickly, not wanting to dwell on it "can i go to my mom and dad now". He indicated them as they flew over to them as did the guardians and the rest of the group slowly walked back,curious of what just happened. Ryan nodded and let go of Sparx, like a flash he was with his parents, where he was covered in many kisses by his mom, making the three chuckle, Cynder and Spyro turned back to Ryan and smiled.

"thank you" said Cynder unexpectedly.

"for what?"asked Ryan in confusion "shouldn't i thank you for bringing me back?" Cynder shook her head and gave him a huge smile.

"when you released that final blast of light into the air i felt a searing pain and then i could no longer feel the presence of the shadow lord, Spyro never killed him, he just separated him from Maverick, but you did kill him, you sacrificed yourself to stop Sparx and to kill the shadow lord." Ryan was stunned when he heard this and slowly shook his head in disbelief.

"wow, i guess i tried to hurt the shadow lord a bit when i did that but i never thought that i could kill him". He shook his head again and then smiled at them "oh well, I'm alive again and so is Sparx, let us not dwell on such things.". They were then overwhelmed with shouts of joy and many hugs as the crowds gathered round them and a great party began.

As the moon sat in the sky the three friends sat on the balcony together in silence, they were tired from a long day of partying. Everyone had gone home including Sparx, he went back to the swamps to catch up with some old friends and to spend some time with his and Spyros parents. Spyro shifted nervously, making Ryan look up at him, he quickly used his ability and stood up.

"uh, hey Spyro, can i talk with you for a second?" he said as he walked inside, Spyro nodded and followed Ryan inside, leaving Cynder outside alone, she sighed sadly, why did they have to leave?, she loved having them around, especially Spyro. Inside Ryan and Spyro walked towards the raised rock that Ryan slept upon, Spyro wanted to ask him what he had wanted to talk about when Ryan reached into the leaves and withdrew his hand holding something that he placed into Spyros hand, he was about to ask what it was for when Ryan nodded his head towards Cynder, who was still on the balcony, and then nodded towards the object. Spyro realized what he meant and he looked up to Ryan's face which had a huge grin on it, one that was so big that the only one it could be compared to it was the one on Spyros face. Then Ryan jumped up onto his bed and, with a wink and a quiet 'good luck', went to sleep.

"wheres Ryan?" Cynder asked Spyro when he returned to the balcony alone, he sat down next to her and looked at her nervously.

"he went to bed" replied Spyro as he tried to stay calm, but Cynder still picked up on his nervousness, she nuzzled his cheek and looked up into his amethyst eyes.

"whats wrong?"

"Cynder, i have something to ask you." he said, as he prepared himself his heart skipped a beat and so did hers, though she didn't know why, "Cynder, i love you with all my heart and i love you more than life itself, Cynder, would you my mate?". Cynder almost feinted as what he had said finally sunk in after half minute of just sitting there staring at him, and then she was suddenly on top of him giving him a kiss that they both wished could go on for ever, but they had to break for air. They sat their panting, looking into each others eyes for about five minutes before Cynder finally spoke.

"of course i will, Spyro." said Cynder and they once again kissed each other, Cynder felt something close around her arm and looked down to see what it was, and gasped in amazement at what Spyro had given her. On her arm was a bracer that was made from a metal that she had never seen before, it was as black as her scales and seemed to shine even in the faint moonlight, place upon it was a large diamond shaped amethyst with four smaller round ones that were spaced evenly around the rest of the bracer, she also noticed that the amethysts didn't have a blemish on them,they were perfect through and through. She looked up into his eyes and smiled.

"do you like it?" he asked.

"i think its the most beautiful piece of jewelry that I've ever seen" she told Spyro, her eyes gleaming as she looked back down at it. "where did you find it?"

"you'll have to ask Ryan in the morning, he just gave it to me when we went inside before" he said with a smile. Cynder lay her head down on his chest and sighed contently as she closed her eyes.

"yes, i must" said Cynder as she slowly drifted off to sleep, "good night, my love"

"Sweet dreams, my beautiful dragoness" replied Spyro as he let out a huge yawn and fell asleep looking at the dragon that he loved.

Three years later

Cynder chuckled as Ryan wrestled playfully with Rocky and Spike, they ganged up on him and yelled in triumph as they pinned him to the ground amid pleads for mercy by a trapped Ryan, this only made Cynder laugh even more as Ryan was finally released and he knelt to them pretending to praise them for their prowess in battle and their mercy in sparing him. Ember laughed to at the boys silly game as they again began to wrestle, she then went back to examining the many things that Ryan had made for her and Cynder and the many things that she herself, with Ryan's help and guidance, had made.

Cynder had given birth to a very rare litter two years ago, her two boys were both duo elements, Rocky was earth and electricity, while Spike was fire and frost, she had also had Ember who had the elements of fire, frost and earth. Ryan had discovered shortly after his revival that for some reason he had the ability over all four elements as Spyro did, he had also discovered that he could use his control over earth to help find minerals to compress into gems and also to find various metals, he could then use his ability over fire and frost to smelt, heat and cool the metals into various jewelry, which he gave as gifts to Cynder, Spyro or the guardians, he also made various weapons for him and sometimes Spyro and Cynder to use as well as armors.

Since she had turned 1 and a half Ryan would often spend time with Ember,when he wasn't training or playing with the boys, he would take her with him into the forest to tutor her in finding the materials needed and then how to make them. They had all been able to use their elements since they were just 1 year old. The day that she came back with the first thing she had made without any help(except for finding the silver which for some reason was particularly hard to locate, even for Ryan) there was a huge smile on her face, it was a simple silver horn band with small studded rubies all the way round. Cynder had been so proud and the only time that she took it off was for training or for bathing as it was rather delicate. Cynder looked over all the things that Ryan had made and watched how much the quality had increased over time, but her favorite was still the first one he had made, she looked down on it now and it was still as perfect as the day That Spyro had become her mate, it had turned out that the whole thing was even stronger than diamonds were and that Cynder was able to wear it all the time without worrying about damaging it.

"my best work" said Ryan, making her jump, everyone laughed including her, then she looked up at him and smiled, her two boys where standing behind him pushing each other around a bit.

"of course i am, it's the most beautiful thing that you've ever made, and you did it without any of the elements" she said happily.

"well, I'm going to take Ember out for more lessons, but today we will have a bit of an audience, that is, if it's okay with you" said Ryan as he looked back at the two boys who immediately stopped fighting.

"i think i can let you do that, just look after them" said Cynder with a smile. She was a bit afraid to let them all go as they could be quite a handful, but there wasn't much to worry about since the shadow lord had died, the land was at piece and few apes roamed the lands, she watched them go and lay her head own to take a nap, hoping that Spyro would finish with his training soon.

"alright Ember, i think I'll let you show them how it's done." said Ryan with full faith in her, she had been waiting for a long time to prove to her brothers how talented she was, they always teased her because she would never wrestle with them, she was just as competent as them as they had all received basic tutoring from Theodore in fighting. Now was her chance as she reached her mind out to find the things that were needed, she quickly found them and set to work with Ryan giving her little bits of advice now and then, but the rest she did herself while Ryan told the boys what exactly was happening. When Ember was finished she held up the results of her toil, a blade that could be attached to an arm piece, one that Ryan had made a while back, and it was put on the arm so that Ryan could slice with his arms as well as use his hands, the boys looked in awe at it as Ember tested its strength by throwing it at a tree. It hit the tree with a thump and was buried half way into the trunk, the boys raced over to Ember to talk to her about what else she could make while Ryan went to retrieve the blade from the tree with a smile, he was so very happy that she had impressed the boys and had gained some respect. As he went to pull the blade from the tree something above him rustled, before he could get out of the way a net fell onto him that felt extremely light, but that changed as several spheres on the edges of the net glowed and brought him down with crushing force. 30 apes appeared from nowhere and encircled him, Ryan struggled to escape but something above laughed at him as an ape twice as big as the rest jumped out of the tree.

"don't bother, you won't break it" said the ape as Ryan continued to struggle. "it's three times stronger than diamonds, those ten spheres are 500kg each and it contains fire, ice, earth and energy attacks".

"QUICK, BACK TO THE TEMPLE!" yelled Ryan, but before the young dragons could move another five apes appeared from nowhere and encircled the, they had all had some training but only against practice dummies, they had no chance against 5 fully armed and fully trained apes. The leader turned to them and drew a blade, he slowly advanced towards them as they cowered together.

"more dragons, best we kill them before they can grow into fighters". He said with an evil gleam in his eye as he started to lift the blade, but stopped when they heard a roar that was so loud that Chicago had an earthquake. He turned to see Ryan slowly standing up as he lifted the net up and threw it off, crushing 10 of the apes unfortunate enough to be in its way. All the while he was looking down at the ground then he whispered in a voice that was barely audible but that chilled the apes to the very core.

"step away from them" and then he looked up, his pupils had disappeared and all that was left a thin slit of black, "NOW". And then he move so fast that he was behind the leader before anyone could blink, back to back with the ape leader (i may not have mentioned this but his tail blade is like Cynders except the end that meets the tail is slightly curved) and Ryan's tail was protruding from the apes chest. He pulled out his tail and the body fell to the ground as he turned around to look at the rest of the apes, they charged , Ryan snarled at them with hatred, he would meake them pay for threatening his family. he ran at them and turned into a tornado of flying claws and bursts of elemental attacks. when the last ape was finally dead Ryan stood there, surrounded by dead bodies and blood,breathing heavily as he slowly regained his senses and ran over to the small dragons that were still huddled together but thy had their eyes in him, eyes that were the size of the moon. it occoured to Ryan that they had never actually seen him or his parents fight or train, they had also only seen the breaths used for fun or for making things. he knelt down to them and hugged them as they cried silently in his arms, he heard something land behind him and he whipped around, wings outspread to protect the children, but when he saw Cynder running towards him he slowly stepped to the side to let her be there for her babies. after ten minutes of hugging and cofrting she finally looked up into Ryans eyes and was herself almost crying.

"thank you".


	10. Chapter 10

Heya, hope that your enjoying this, if you haven't already then i command that you read the stories by yiff dragon, frostdragon and Kroqgar. Couldn't decide between the two titles

Plz be 18 or over to read and have fun ^o^/

Chapter 10- actions show what words can't / Alls fair in love and war

2 YEARS LATER

Ryan breathed heavily as he sat down on the balcony edge , he looked to the other end and saw Spyro and Cynder talking quietly and watching the scene below, he had been training by himself all day and tomorrow he would be able to show them what he had been doing. He watched as Rocky and Spike practiced their fighting skills with Theodore, Rocky was already quite big and he was doing well at this, his scales had turned from the color of mud to a rather nice light brown with a golden under belly, just like his dad, and the fact that he was larger than Spyro had been at his age by several inches helped him quite allot. Spike however was about the size Cynder had been but wasn't nearly as quick as her, his breath attacks however were twice as powerful as Rocky's were and he was now learning how to control it into even stronger attacks and how to combine them to make water, his red scales were now tinted with white and his under belly was a light blue that resembled the sky on clear days. Ryan smiled as Rocky again pinned Spike but was quickly thrown off by a jet of water, they were always competing for their parents, Ryan's and the guardians attention by trying to be the best in physical and breath training, it was an excellent thing to, because it meant their progress was quite fast and they were well ahead of their time. Then he started to think about himself and the fact that he had grown about a fifth of what he thought he should have.

"they should really learn to get along better" said Ember, Ryan had been so lost in his thoughts that she had managed to sit down next to him without Ryan noticing, as he looked at her he realized how much she had changed in two years. When she was two she had been a cute little dragon with black/purple scales and an orange under belly, now her scales shone brilliantly and her underbelly had become a beautiful sunset orange, she was about the same size as Spike but unlike him, she was quick and lithe in battle and her control of elements was fantastic even though the strength of them wasn't quite as high as Spikes. He smiled as he looked at her and she gave him a questioning look.

"what?"

"oh, nothing" said Ryan as he looked back at Rocky and Spike "i was just thinking, you kids have changed quite a lot. Rocky's bigger and stronger, while Spikes become a lot smarter and better at controlling breath."

"oh" said Ember "what about me, have i changed?"

"yes, your a lot quicker and your getting stronger with the elements, not to mention how beautiful you've become", Ryan laughed as Ember blushed slightly and turned away from him, Ryan thought it extremely funny that the dragoness that had been so confident around him all the time, the one that he had watched grow to be a brave and competent fighter, was so embarrassed.

"so, um, any news from maverick?" asked Ember, who was obviously trying to change the subject.

"no" answered Ryan, they hadn't heard from Maverick in nearly 3 years, he had gone off by himself to find an old friend and to tell dragons everywhere that the dark master was gone, although he would take care not to reveal himself as the dark master and would deny any accusations, if anything went wrong he was to come back to, but so far they hadn't heard from him and hoped for the best.

"hey Ryan" asked Ember hesitantly, "want to go for a walk with me?"

"sure, lets go down next to the river" said Ryan as he stood up and stretched, he and ember jumped into the air and started to glide down to the river, it was a beautiful day and the river was sparkling as it slowly continued to move, Ryan landed before Ember and as she came into land he reached out and caught her in mid flight, making her yelp, and him laugh. He gently put her down and grinned as he started to walk along next to the river, she caught up to him and they silently walked, looking at all the beauty around them, the birds flew through the air and chirped to each other. Ryan soon started to feel the heat as the sun bore down on his back, he looked slyly at Ember, who was completely lost in her own thoughts, so it came as a huge surprise when she was tackled into the water, the water was cold and it took her breath away, the river bed was half a meter down and she could easily stand here, though it got deeper near the middle she spluttered as she stood up and gasped for air and glared at Ryan who had sat down in the shallow part, his head and shoulders were all that showed above the water, he wasn't half a meter away.

"what?" asked Ryan innocently, only to be answered by a huge jet of water in his face. He retaliated by bringing his tail around and hitting it down into the water in such a way that the water splashed over Cynder like a mini tidal wave, she sent another jet of water at him to blind him, he rubbed his eyes only to see that ember had jumped at him and he raised his arms protectively as she barreled into him and they started to wrestle. They continued for another ten minutes, constantly coming up for breath before diving back down to keep on fighting, until they agreed to a truce and walked up onto the soft grass of the river bank in a small clearing, they lay there in silence, except for their breathing and the sound of the river nothing made a noise, which was the first thing that made Ryan sit up, he motioned for Ember to be silent and listened intently for the sound of birds that usually filled the air but not even a chirp could be heard. He then used his ability for sensing intention and was shocked to find an over whelming ass somewhere near them, through all the different things he felt, he felt one that overwhelmed the rest and that made him sweat, he jumped up and started back to the temple, Ember raced after him, struggling to keep pace and talk at the same time.

"ry..an" she panted as she drew along side him "whats *pant* wrong?" he looked at her and she saw worry and urgency in his eyes, as well as a strong determination, ten he said something that chilled her to the core.

"apes are attacking, tonight"

the sun was setting outside and everyone was about to start their dinner, they had all seen Ryan and Ember go off together earlier and weren't worrying for there safety as they knew that both of them were very capable in battle, but they were still wondering what they had gotten up to. So when they landed on the balcony at full speed and nearly crashed into Spyro their curiosity was aroused and they all rushed over to them, their meals forgotten on the floor. When Spyro told the what he had sensed their was a moment of shocked silence and then a lot of talking and questions.

"everyone shut up" yelled ryan, instantly they all quietened down "now then, lets all get the armor me and Ember made and we'll suit up so that we don't get killed by a stray sword, then we all need to get out side, lets go!".

By the time everyone had gotten their things together it became apparent to Ryan that he would need to help them all put on some of their armor and he proceeded around to each of them and help them where necessary. When he had finished he looked over them all and grinned, he had made the armor to adjust to fit the wearers size almost instantly and it had done so quite well, the armor was extremely light and wouldn't hamper their movements in the least, but the way that ryan had made them (thanks to his breath powers and some differences in molecular make up) the Armor was as strong as diamonds and would not easily be damaged or pierced. All of the armor matched their intended user in color and also resisted all four elements quite well, when he had started the helmets were of basic design and covered the top half of their heads with two holes (or more, depending on the amount of horns) for the horns and two large holes that stretched back just far enough to allow the wearer to have completely normal vision. The armor for their backs had been made in halves so that they joined along their spine and the only spaces were for their spines and wing joints, which were large enough to allow normal movement while offering maximum protection. This had been the most simple part of all his work and it was then that it had gotten hard, he had made the armor for utmost movement but it was still to confining, so he had tampered with it a bit and finally came across the perfect solution. Through many refining procedures he had gotten the armor to keep it's original strength and when it wasn't worn it would be stiff, but when it was worn the metal became almost like a fabric and bent and moved like the shirts he had back in his world. He had then decided to join the body part to the head and then make it a full body suit, covering all but their claws which needed no protection, and the only holes were for vision, their mouths and their wing joints, but then came his most ingenious piece of work and the thing he was most proud of on the suits, he wanted to protect the wings so that they would not be damaged but wanted them to be able to fly. So he constructed the same material but applied to it a salve in the final refining process that would make it stick to their wings when it sensed that it was wanted to stay on by the wearer vis versa for coming off, all this he did in 6 months and each suit was less than 100 grams in weight. Ryan looked outside and was alarmed to see that the moon had begun its accent, the attack would come any second and he wasn't ready, he turned back to them and quickly gave them orders.

"okay, we're gonna split into 3 groups and i want you to stick with that group, Spyro and Cynder can go together. Ignitus, Theodore, Cyril and Volteer is the next group. Ember, Rocky and Spike can make up the final group and i will join them when i get suited up, I'll meet you all outside" and with that Ryan dashed ton his room. He, Spyro and the elders had all built an add on to the temple when Cynder announced that she was expecting, they had finished building it half a week before Cynder had laid her eggs, then a week later they were hatched. For the first year or so Ember, Rocky and Spike had stayed with their parents before they moved into the add on, which Ryan had been staying in by himself, he was only to happy to have them as they had already grown very close and was silently recognized as part of the family. They had put up curtains that split the room into four parts, with a half meter walk way in between each segment, the overall size was that of a basket ball court (except round), so everyone still had plenty of room and also some privacy, Ryan himself had made some hidden hollows in the walls of each part for armor or anything else that they needed to hide in case of emergency's. He quickly located it and swung it open to reveal a hidden box about 4 by 4 meters big, he pulled out his own armor and quickly changed into it, he threw off his t-shirt and jeans, he had made these to as he, despite having a sheath, still perfered to wear clothes. It quickly tightened to fit him and he added the wing parts, then he reached in and pulled out to long blades and attached them to the top of his arms, they overhung his hands by 30 centimeters and curved to fit tightly around his arm just as the armor had changed to fit, he had added this compatibility for only his suit as the dragons couldn't use their front arms. He was about to close the hollow when he hesitated and reached in, he pulled out a necklace and looked at it intently, he had found it on his wing and had hidden it soon after he woke up, it was the one that he had found on holidays back on earth, it was a pentagram entwined with a dragon, it was the only thing that he had from home and for some reason he didn't understand he had found another one with it but this one had a much more feminine dragon, when ever he wore the male one his senses seemed sharper then they were now, everything was clearer and he felt like things required less effort, he was stronger, faster and had better breath control, but he hardly ever wore it., afraid it would break. He put it on and tucked it inside his armor for protection, then he placed the other one into a hidden pocket of his suit and ran towards the balcony, he could already hear the sounds of battle.

Ryan quickly scanned the ground as he reached the balcony there were about 150 apes still alive on the ground, the elders were surrounded by dozens of dead apes, Spyro and Cynder too were having no problems with the fight, which was well expected from them and made ryan smile, but then he almost yelled out in fear as he looked upon the younger dragons. Rocky and Spike were fending off the apes back to back without to much hassle but Ember had become separated and was surrounded by 11 apes in a big circle, she was barely holding them back as they jabbed at her with spears, the armor protected her extremely well but a full force stab from a spear could potentially break through the armor. Ryan stepped up onto the balcony railing and jumped high into the air, as he reached his apex he rocked his lower body forward to fall feet first onto the chest of an ape that was attacking Ember from the rear, his arm were outstretched and he caught two apes in the neck with his forearms, making them choke to death, two more were hit with the end of the blades and their throats were ripped open spilling blood and guts everywhere while the ape he had landed on lay dead on the ground, Ryan's feet had crushed through his rib cage and squashed his heart. The rest of the apes attacking Ember were momentarily stunned at Ryan's appearance before they were killed by Ember, who had taken advantage of their surprise and had unleashed a stream of flame onto all of them, before whipping around to face whatever new threat had stunned them, all the remaining apes were busy with the other dragons so she would have a good even fight. When she saw it was Ryan and that he had killed five apes she smiled broadly, he knelt down and hugged her before he took his necklace out of his pocket and placed it around her neck. She instantly felt all the same enhancements as Ryan and gave him a strange look, he smiled as knew that his assumption was correct, stood up swiftly and turned away to look at the battle he used his ability to find any hidden enemies, he was able to locate a leader and was about to run in his direction when he sensed something near by. He spun around and lept at Ember, pushing her out the way as an arrow flew down from above at a tremendous speed and cut through the armor on Ryan's right cheek as he spun around in the air and incinerated the ape in a ball of flame, Ryan landed on all fours before standing up, he was holding his cheek. The arrow had cut straight through his armor (because of it's speed) and had cut him extremely deep, he gritted his teeth and told Ember to follow him.  
They ran through the bushes and broke into a small clearing about 50 meters from the battle,  
it was occupied by a massive ape, he was three times larger than Ryan and had held in his hand a great broadsword, he growled at them and ran at them yelling.

"you killed my little brother, now I'll kill You!", Ryan and Ember dodged to either side of him and shot flames at him, but they didn't even phase him. He lunged at Ryan whom quickly skipped back and shot electricity at the ape as ember switched to ice and blasted him with an icy cold beam, he didn't even flinch as it hit him and swung once again at a dumbfounded Ryan, he was about to use earth when giant hands made from rocks reached from the earth and grabbed Ryan in mid dodge, he struggled to escape as the ape turned to ember and used the same tactic on her. Once he had ensnared her he advanced towards her and started to raise his sword.

Spyro had been separated from Cynder but she was having no problem with them, he had seen Ember and Ryan run off and he was about to go after them, all he had to do was kill these last two apes. They both lunged at him and he simply froze them with his ice breath. As he ran through the bushes he heard something that made him stop he heard an ear splitting scream, followed by a roar of anger that was thrice as loud, then he looked through the bushes and stood open mouthed at what he was seeing.

Ember screamed as the ape held his sword high above his head and took one more step towards her as he grinned evilly at her, he was about to swing downwards when he heard a roar of anger so loud that the hands that held Ember trembled, and he started his downward swing.

Ryan strained against the hands but couldn't break free, he looked up to see the ape raising his sword above his head, it was then that he felt something deep inside him, it quickly grew and then Ember screamed, it was to much for him and he let out a roar of anger that made the hands holding him crumble to dust, as his foot hit the floor he disappeared in a cloud of dust, then another cloud of dust kicked up next to the ape as ryan appeared in front of him.

Everything slowed and Ember looked up to see Ryan appear in front of her, spinning as the blade came down towards his exposed side, his right arm was drawn back and he threw it forward with all the anger inside of him, his sword arm sliced through the apes forehead and broke through the bone into the brain killing him instantly, but the broadsword continued to fall with tremendous force. It broke through the armor and bit deep into Ryan's side, but his spin and momentum carried him out of further harms way as he landed in one of the few patches of grass, gasping for air and holding his side. The rock hands holding ember had crumbled as soon as the ape had died and she ran over to Ryan as he lay bleeding on the grass, he looked up at her weakly and smiled a her, he made the armor go bigger so that he could take it off his head and breath easier, Ember did the same.

"a, are you, hurt?" he asked her breathing heavily, concern filled his voice as he looked up at her, she looked down at him with a worried frown and lay down beside him, her head at his side she nosed his hands away as she started to lick the wound clean, "don't worry about me, I'll be okay, go and make sure everyone else is all right". She ignored him as she continued to lick until there was no more dust and the bleeding stopped, then she moved up so her head was above his and licked the wound on his cheek, which had started bleeding again, and making Ryan blush, until it to was clean despite protests from Ryan to go and help the others, he was about to open his mouth to tell her to go help the others again but was immensely surprised when she bent forward and kissed him quickly on his mouth.

Spyro turned around and went back to the temple, thinking it best to let them have some privacy together, when he got back Rocky was killing the last ape and the rest of the dragons were resting together on the ground.

"where's Ryan and Ember?" asked Cynder when she saw that he had returned alone, she had seen him leave during her fight and decided to stay behind to help with the fight at the temple, he told them everything that had happened up until just before Ember had cleaned Ryan's wound, he instead told them that she was taking care of him and had bandaged him with leaves.

"i think it would be best to let them come back in their own time" finished Spyro,everyone seemed to accept this story and they all flew up to the balcony and headed to their respective beds. When they had gotten out of their armor Cynder tackled Spyro onto the bed and glared down at him.

"What?" asked Spyro, Cynder brought her head down to touch his nose and she looked deep into his eyes.

"tell me the truth, what really happened", Spyro smiled at her.

"nothing gets past you does it?"

"come on, at least give me a clue" said Cynder, she wanted to know so badly what it was that she failed to notice a gleam in his eye and he threw his weight to the side, making them roll of the bed, but it had the result Spyro wanted, he was now on top of her and he gave her a deep kiss, their tongues ran around each others, playing with each others, and finally the broke away, Spyro smiled down at her.

"oops, i gave you the answer".

Ember was blushing almost as much as Ryan, both their hearts were racing though they didn't know why neither of them spoke as they lay there looking into each others eyes, then Ryan smiled and looked away.

"i, uh, thank you for looking after my cuts"said Ryan as he tried to find words to say, most of them got caught in his throat but he was able to say that at least and Ember giggled at him, she reached down and lightly kissed him again before standing up and running to some near by bushes. The bushes were made up of several large long leaves that met at a central base, the leaves were strong and Ember tore a few off at the base and took them back to Ryan.

"can you sit up?" asked Ember, Ryan gritted his teeth and managed to sit up, the pain was almost unbearable but he did his best to keep still as Ember wound each leaf around him twice (like i said, large leaves) before tiering them off tightly. When she had finished she told him to lie down again as she ran out of sight into the bushes, he was starting to wonder if something had gone wrong when she came back into the clearing carrying a mushroom cap full of berries on her back, she lay down beside Ryan and took a berry out, he was about to sit up again so that he could eat with her but she held the berry in front of his mouth for him, he looked up at her and grinned before he opened his mouth and she lightly placed the berry onto his tounge. They continued this for another couple of minutes before Ryan felt well enough to sit up, as much as he liked being fed by her he thought that he should return the favor, he pushed her onto her back and did the same to her for a few minutes before she sat up and hugged him, resting her head on his shoulder. He started throwing berries into the air and started to catch them on his tounge, Ember joined him until they were down to the last berry, they looked at each other and Ryan threw it into the air, as it came back down they both went for it, their tounges darting out to grab it, but instead of the berry they wrapped around each others tounges. They both blushed furyishly as they hastily parted and looked at the ground, eventually Ryan had the nerve to look up at her, she continued to look down as Ryan stared at her, so many emotions raced through his heart and his head that he thought both would explode. He had always loved her and her brothers and he now felt a similar feeling, it wasn't the protective love he felt for her brothers or the type that he felt for the others, but he had felt it once before. He thought back and inwardly gasped as he realized where, it was when he had used his ability on Spyro, it was true that he could sense intentions but the way he did that was also by sensing emotions, and what he had sensed was the overwhelming love for Cynder, that which Ryan too felt now. He stood up slowly and walked slowly over to the dead apes body, he used his earth power to bury him before returning to Ember, who had watched this with curiosity, she to had been thinking about all the emotions swirling through her own head and just couldn't make sense of it, why did his presence make her feel this way? And why did she act the way she had before? She didn't know why she had kissed him she had just done it, maybe, she thought to herself, maybe this is love, but if it is then I must be stupid, i could never be with him, he thinks of me as a daughter, not a lover, it will never happen. Little did she know Ryan to was struggling with the very same thoughts, but he had come to a conclusion, screw it, i might as well find out, he turned to look at her, Ember was looking down at the ground again, he reached out and lifted her head gently with his hands until they were eye to eye, then he lent forward and gave her a long kiss, their hearts fluttered and Ryan finally broke away and looked deep into her eyes.

"Ember, i..." he hesitated briefly then shook his head set his face with determination, come he'd or high water he was going to tell her how he felt "Ember, i think i love you". He held his breath as he waited to see her response, Embers first reaction was surprise, then her heart was filled with joy and she threw herself onto him, their mouths were melded together and their inexperienced tounges were faltering but they enjoyed it none the less, 5 minutes later they stopped for air and Ember nuzzled Ryan's cheek.

"i love you to, Ryan, and i always will" she kissed him again and they lay their together, faces to face, as they finally fell asleep.


	11. alternate ending for chapter 10

Hey guys, here's an alternate ending that just popped into my head, i don't take any owner ship of the song, Never to Late by Three days grace, also i did get the idea of Spyro singing from Kroqgar so don't go on about it.

You might want to load up the song on you tube, I'll tell you when to start the song

Under 18s get the fuck out.

Foreword: this is an alternate ending to chapter 10, but you have to play the song with it, it's called never too late by Three Days Grace, I'll tell you when to turn it on as before, the same thing is happening as before but Spyro reaches the bushes just as the sword starts to hit Ember.

Ryan strained against the hands but couldn't break free, he looked up to see the ape raising his sword above his head, Embers scream was cut short as the ape brought down his sword, cutting through the armor and deep into her, the whole world stopped for Ryan, when he was with Ember he always happy, he didn't really understand it but he had put it down to them practically being family, now he felt despair fill his heart as the ape turned and approached him, not because of the ape but because of what he could now see. The hands that had held her were gone and she lay on the floor, the gash bleeding profusely, it started above above her wing joint and curved down diagonally to stop near her orange underbelly, without the armor she was wearing she would probably be in two pieces right now, but it was still a deadly wound.

"E, E, Ember?" called Ryan, no response, "no, Ember, NO!", he screamed in pain, he felt as if his heart was being ripped out, his eyes flooded with tears as the ape stood next to him, he raised his sword and was about to deal the death blow when he heard something in the bushes, he slowly turned around.

"EMBER!" screamed Spyro as he finally came to his senses, he rushed out into the clearing next to her and knelt down, her blood was everywhere and he started to sob. Then he stood up slowly and turned to the ape,who was now looking at him, he felt his rage grow as purple energy started to flow across his scales, he then noticed Ryan, and he returned to normal, even he was afraid of what he was seeing, the ape turned to see what had frightened the mighty Spyro so, his eyes grew wide and he started to walk backwards, fear numbing his mind.

Ryan screamed again, his body was convulsing and the very hands that had held him now crumbled to dust, but he simply hovered where he had been, the air around him vibrated and the earth began to shake in fear at the power being unleashed, purple energy flowed across his body as he screamed again, a shock wave from the power was released into the direction of the ape leader, flinging him through a tree, he fell to the ground, dazed and barely conscious, then it all became quiet again. Ryan fell to the floor, he quickly go up and ran to Ember, he knelt next to her and gingerly touched the wound he felt himself weaken slightly as a flash was released and the wound was gone, leaving a faint scar, Ember groaned slightly, she knew she had lost a lot of blood, she was going to die, but she had to tell Ryan how she truly felt, she opened her eyes and used all her strength to focus on ryan.

"Ember" whispered Ryan, he put his head down so that he could look her straight in the eyes.

"Ryan, I'm, going to die" she said weakly, Ryan was still crying as he looked at her.

"no, you won't I'll make sure that you live, i, i couldn't stand to be without you." he said, letting his emotions come to the surface, Ember smiled at him she didn't have much time left.

"i will die, but i have to tell you something"he leaned in closer and she pushed her head forward with her remaining strength, kissing him lightly, "i love you". Ryan was shocked, she loved him? He then realized what his feelings towards her meant.

(start the song)

"i, i love you to, but, wait, don't leave me here, i need you" he said desperately, she simply smiled at him and put her head onto the floor and let the darkness take her, happy that the last thing she would ever see was her love.

This world will never be, what i expected, and if i don't belong, who would've guessed it?  
I will not leave alone, everything that i own, to make you feel like it's not to late, it's never to late.

Spyro came and picked her up, maybe if he got her back to the temple they could save her, he flew with all his speed but Ryan stayed behind, she was dead, he had felt it when her heart stopped, his world of happiness came crashing down around him.

Even if i say, it will be alright, still i hear you say, that you want to end your life  
now and again, we try just to stay alive, maybe we'll turn around because it's not to late, it's never too late

Ryan walked over to the ape, who begged for mercy, telling him that he was sent by one of the dark masters ex-generals, his base was near here, just at the over the mountains, Ryan crushed the apes head under his foot, then took to the sky's, heading for the base.

No one will ever see, this side reflected, and if theirs something wrong, who would've guessed it?  
And i have left alone, everything that i own, to make you feel like it's not to late, it's never to late

it came into view as he came over the mountains, a great black castle, Ryan smashed through the door and was confronted by many apes, he simply walked through them as they attacked, nothing even made him flinch as he kept walking towards the master chamber

Even if i say, it will be alright, still i hear you say, that you want to end your life  
now and again, we try just to stay alive, maybe we'll turn around because it's not to late, it's never too late

he smashed through the doors as the apes continued to swing swords and poke him with spears, but nothing touched him, he walked to the end of the chamber where a large black demon was sitting, he was terrified of Ryan, Ryan then looked up at the demon.

The world, we knew won't come back, time, we've lost, can't get back, life, we had won't be the same again

"what do you want?" asked the demon as ryan stood their looking at the floor, tears were still falling but then he looked into the demons eyes with so much hate the demon shuddered

"revenge" said Ryan, and then he released all his pent up emotions in an elemental blast of pure energy, leveling the structure. Only he was left standing

This world will never be, what i expected, and if i don't belong.  
Even if i say, it will be alright, still i hear you say, you want to end your life  
now and again, we try to just stay alive, maybe we'll turn it around because it's not to late, it's never too late  
maybe we'll turn it around because it's not to late, it's never too late  
it's not to late, it's never too late

Ryan looked up at the moon, he didn't have anything left he had failed his family, but most of all Ember, he raised his tail blade and placed it to his throat, see you soon, Ember.

wow, that was hard to write, i reckon if you don't even think about crying for that last one you have a cold heart, i nearly couldn't see the screen through tears.


	12. Chapter 12

I've decided to end this series because I feel like writing a new series, also I'm gonna do a few songfics.

Under 18s GTFO

Epilogue

Ryan smiled as Crystal, a young ice and fire dragoness, gazed at all the beautiful jewellery lain before her, most of it was older than her.

"Can I really have any one I want?" she asked quietly, thinking that it was all a joke, she looked up to her father and he nodded, she looked at them for a while more until she picked out a ruby red bracelet with beautiful diamond-shaped sapphires. They contrasted her perfectly; her scales were a perfect match for the sapphires and her red under belly matched the bracelet.

"I think that is a very good choice" remarked Ember as she sat down next to Ryan, she pecked him on the cheek lightly before turning back to their daughter, "and another upside is that it's really strong, so you can wear it when you begin training", Crystal slowly put it on and it adjusted itself to fit her perfectly.

"thank you mommy, thank you daddy" the two parents smiled before They turned their attention to a young anthro-dragon called Fortune, he was a emerald green with bright yellow eyes, he may only be three but he looked like an average 11 year-old human, with dragon features of course.

"and what have you decided on son?" asked Ryan, he watched as Fortune slowly looked over the pile and pulled out two arm attachments much like the ones his father used, though the blades on these were more slender they were also longer for their size, he put them on and they quickly adjusted to be the perfect width/length for him, "ah yes, arm blades, quite useful, I'll have to teach you how to use the properly". He took them off and put them to his side.

"Thank you dad, mom, thank you very mu" he gasped in mid sentence as he spotted something in the pile of jewelry, he reached and picked up a pure silver ring made of two dragons twisting around each other until they met snout to snout, their eyes were small gems, one Emerald, one amethyst, just like aunty Cynder and uncle Spyro!. He looked hesitantly at the arm blades, then the ring, he slipped on the ring and pushed the arm blades back to the pile with his tail before looking at his parents.

"Actually, if it's okay, I'd rather this ring" he asked a bit shyly, worried what his father would say about him choosing a ring instead of weapons. Ryan gave Ember a glance and she nodded, thinking the exact same thing he was.

"I think we can make an exception", Fortune let out his breath happily, glad his father was letting him keep the ring, but was surprised when he pushed the blades back to him "I'd still like to train you though" he said with a mischievous grin.

"Thanks dad!" He said before giving him a big hug, and then he sat down next to Crystal and fiddled the ring absent mindedly as everyone else came forward with gifts for their third birthday. Ember a golden ring, claw polish, an ornamental mirror and a few others, but her favorite gift (apart from the bracelet) was a hand made vase with wavy lines going all around it with a dozen red roses in it from her best friend Zack, a Fire dragon that she had known since she was born as more dragons had come to the temple. Everyone could see that she had a huge crush on him and he on her, but they couldn't tell the other had a crush on them, when he presented it to her shyly her eyes had lit up, she gave him a quick kiss on his cheek, making his red cheeks go even redder, and making everyone else present laugh to themselves.

Fortune got a skate board (from hunter, of course), an acoustic guitar and some other gifts, A young ice dragoness came forward shyly, her name was Glacier and she and Fortune had the same relationship as Zack and Crystal but with two differences.

1. She was the only person outside his family to talk to him (apart from Zack, they were pretty good friends), it was because he was different; he was usually teased because he was only half dragon, and 2. They were more aware of the feelings that they had and that the other had.

She gave to him a super tough golden band that he put onto his wrist, she wore one exactly the same and shyly announced they were friendship bands. Fortunes eyes lit up, a friendship band was only given to another when they truly cared for the other dragon, not a flimsy gift but a token of eternal friendship. He practically floated the rest of the night as they all had dinner, much to the amusement of the older dragons, when dinner had finished everyone headed to their rooms, Zack and Glacier had set up to sleep over with their friends, when they were finally alone together in his room Fortune closed the door, he turned around to look straight into Glaciers eyes, the were millimeters apart and Fortune shifted nervously, Glacier giggled softly and put a paw gently on his cheek.

"Fortune" she said quietly, her voice sounded more beautiful to him then anything else in the world, he nodded slowly "I only gave you half your present" he gave her a confused look, she smiled at him sweetly "close your eyes", so he did, he then felt warm scales press against his lips, his eyes shot open, not believing what was happening. Glacier was kissing him, he practically melted and his brain turned to mush, all he knew was that he was enjoying ever minute of this kiss, she broke away from him and looked into his eyes, they were both blushing slightly.

"Wow" whispered Fortune, making Glacier giggle again, he could think of nothing sweeter then the sound of her laugh, he tackled her, making her gasp in surprise, he rolled over and hugged her as she lay on top of his chest, they kissed again. Glacier became a bit bolder and opened her mouth slightly, she licked his lips lightly, and he opened his mouth in confusion to ask her what she was doing. He was surprised when her tounge slipped into his mouth, their tongues touched hesitantly before they wrapped around each other, they moaned at the same time, Glacier could feel her excitement rising. Fortune was so taken with kissing her that he failed to notice a sensation in his lower body until it was to late, he didn't always wear clothes like his father did but he wished at that moment he did. Glacier started slightly as something poked into her belly, she broke from Fortune to look down but was thrown off him as he rolled onto his belly, his cheeks glowed an apple red in the candle light, he was so embarrassed he couldn't even bring himself to look at her, she walked back over to hi and sat down next to him.

"Hey, it's okay" she said, trying to comfort him.

"No it's not, it was uncalled for" he said, he was quite angry with himself and she could tell "it was disgusting, wrong, completely-"he struggled for words so Glacier helped him.

"The same as I feel", he looked at her sharply; it was her turn to blush "to be honest, I felt the same thing before what happened to you, if I was male I would probably be in the same position. And I don't mind" he just stared at her for a second before picking her up and putting her back on his chest, even though his member was still completely exposed, she looked over her shoulder at it and Fortune squirmed slightly uncomfortable at having her stare at him, she eyed it hungrily, she was amazed at how big he was, about 12 inches, and looked back into his eyes with a seductive grin on her face.

"What?" asked Fortune nervously, he was still uncomfortable at having had her stare at him, he didn't so mind her see it but stare? And now that smile, what was she up to? She slowly hopped off him and moved around so that she was between his legs, his fully erect member just in front of her, she was so close her warm breath washed over him making him all the more aroused.

"Well, well" she said in a seductive voice that made Fortune shiver, "looks like the birthday boy wants some attention, now I may be a bit young to mate but I think I can still make you happy" she moved her head close to his shaft and her tounge slowly flicked the top of his shaft, making him shiver in anticipation, she placed the tip of her tounge at the base of his shaft and slowly slid all the way up, making him groan. She couldn't take playing with him any more and placed her whole head above his member, hovered for a second, then engulfed him in her mouth, he gasped from sheer pleasure as the warmth of her mouth and the wetness sent him mad, she fit in as much as she could but their was still two inches left, so she grasped it in her paw, then she began to slide her head up and down his shaft while jacking off the remaining two inches, Fortune let out a low groan, he could feel his excitement growing beyond anything he had felt before.

"Gla, Glacier" he panted "I'm, Cuming" he couldn't hold it anymore and his hips involuntarily thrust forward into her mouth as he orgasmed, his cum filled her mouth but she was able to hold it all, she released his cock and swallowed Fortunes seed. She couldn't place the taste but she loved it none the less, she licked her lips and cleaned off the cum on his cock, making him shiver in delight, he climbed up onto his chest and kissed him gently.

"Happy birthday" she said quietly, Fortune rolled over so that he was standing above her, and he kissed her passionately, their tongues exploring each others mouths before Fortune broke away and gave her a mischievous grin.

"can't let something so beautiful miss out on the attention" said Fortune and Glaciers eyes went wide, he kissed her neck, making her give a small groan from her as he nipped her scales, he slid further down her body, gently massaging her body as he went, he licked her chest plate as he massaged her sides, Glacier was so turned on by this that she was close to Cumming by the time he reached her wet slit. Fortune retracted his claws, (something he got from his father, he also has five fingers as well) so as to not hurt her, he rubbed all around her with his index finger, she shivered in anticipation much like he had, he caught scent of her arousal and decided to forget the finger, he bent forward and gently licked the outside of her slit, he loved the sweet taste of her juice, Glacier groaned, she was so close to Cumming now. He stopped briefly before lunging his tounge forward into her, she gasped at the sudden intrusion, her body shook slightly as her pleasure levels sky rocketed, he ran his tounge along her walls and Glacier couldn't contain herself. She let out a soft roar of pleasure as her fluids rushed out to meet Fortunes probing tounge; he withdrew it as it rushed out of her and lapped it up before lying down next to her. They were both panting heavily, Fortune pulled Glacier into a loving embrace as he rolled onto his back so that she was on chest, and he put his wings around her lovingly as they shared another passionate kiss.

"Thank you" said Fortune quietly, "thank you for being my friend" she gave him a funny look and giggled, "what?" he asked confusedly.

"I think" she said a bit shyly, afraid of his answer "that after tonight you can call me your girlfriend, if you want" he was shocked, Glaciers wings drooped when he didn't answer, all he had wanted was a physical relationship, she was about to cry when she saw a sparkle in his eye and a goofy grin upon his face, he nuzzled her cheek affectionately.

"Nothing in the world would make me happier" he said finally "because I love you" her eyes lit up and she put her head against his chest contently

"I love you too" answered Glacier, they fell asleep in that position, they didn't care if someone found out about them, they were in love and nothing would stop them being together.

"I love you" said Crystal happily as she rested her head on Zacks chest, they had just gone through the same thing as the couple next door, it had started with a thank you/goodnight kiss, and now here they were, Zacks arms around Crystal, her head on his chest.

"I love you to" said Zack, he shifted a bit nervously and looked her in the eye "would yo-you, be my girlfriend?" she gasped in surprise, and then she planted a big kiss on his lips, and then placed her head back on chest.

"nothing could make me say no" she answered contently before they both fell asleep, dreaming of only each other, as did the two dragons next door.

i don't care what anyone says, if that doesn't make you smile i don't know what will.

THANK YOU ALL FOR READING, YOU ARE THE BEST AUDIENCE EVER (except i didn't get paid *sniff*)


End file.
